Distante
by Franksfiction
Summary: Un grupo de jovenes, se enfrentaran a la terrible realidad, su suerte estará echada a la alquimia sin saberlo, su futuro dejará de existir, su felicidad se apagará. Escenario: Drachma. - Personajes: OC. (Minima inclusión de personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist y minima relación de ellos con los personajes). Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.
1. Introducción

**Buenas, hoy les traigo lo que va a ser un fic muy largo. Lo vengo escribiendo desde hace alrededor de 3 meses, y de hecho ya escribí 13.000+ palabras, 31 páginas, voy por el tercer capítulo, pero voy a tratar de tener una ventaja de un capítulo, así tratar de no atrazarme.**

 **Este es un OC, que no tiene participación (o almenos hasta ahora) de personajes ya vistos en FMA: Brotherhood.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: No soy el creador de Fullmetal Alchemist así como el formato. Todos los personajes de este capítulo/episodio son creación mía. Este texto no tiene animo de lucro alguno. Prohibido clonar/copiar en otra página web.**

* * *

 **Se agradece a todos los que me incentivaron a ver Fullmetal Alchemist, así tambien como a sus creadores, tanto de Manga como en Anime.**

* * *

 **Introducción: "Drachma en esencia" - 923 palabras.**

* * *

Introducción

Drachma en esencia

* * *

"Frio… miedo… dolor… impotencia… nervios… ansias… sentimientos tan distintos que se sienten idénticos, me aterra no saber que siento ahora" Fueron las palabras de Ludwig antes de romperse en lágrimas en ese pequeño cuarto de cuatro paredes carentes de humanidad, deterioradas por el tiempo, pero más por la pena del joven. Por más triste que suene es una realidad, y la realidad es como es, la realidad es la única capaz de ignorar las equivalencias de intercambio, puede quitarte dos cosas a la vez, como un ser querido y la felicidad. Claro, esto trae soledad y tristeza… pero ¿No hay más que eso, así es la realidad en la que vivimos?

La realidad es injusta, la injusticia es la realidad de Drachma, y el maldito mercantilismo es el futuro del mundo…

… La guerra es el futuro de Drachma.

Para que esto quede claro, iremos a las raíces de la historia, donde todo comienza.

Transcurre el año 1920, Drachma, el país pacífico al noroeste de Amestris sufre cambios a causa del mercado global, instaurado hace apenas meses, los estados dependientes de los productores, ante el miedo de perecer por la exportación, recurren a la búsqueda del unitarismo, el país se volvió una dictadura de cuatro estados, ya que dos de ellos no se centraron en el potencial bélico y siguieron produciendo materia prima, completamente imperturbables.

El potencial bélico más elevado lo tenía Braddok, el encargado de lidiar con Amestris en cuestión, ya que se encontraba detrás de las famosas montañas y del muro de Briggs. Este fue el primero en tomar la decisión de buscar el unitarismo, ya que dejo de recibir apoyo de la capital desde que construyó la "Gran muralla de Braddok" que lo separaba de los demás estados, y el "Canal de Braddok" que le dio el control total marítimo en Drachma. Braddok estaba en una región muy pobre en recursos, muy poco fértil, por ende, se valía de las dos potencias económicas del país.

Mustaine, la gran potencia económica, por ende también bélica, pero no más que Braddok, era el único estado con Bancos, todos los fondos iban a parar allí. Mustaine se encontraba en la isla Alycia, que compartía en pequeña parte con Braddok, al noreste de Drachma. La muralla se extiende incluso hasta allá gracias al cruce que está en el canal de Braddok. Mustaine tampoco tenía tierras muy fértiles, ya trataremos ese tema cuando hablemos del estado productor.

Neirstone, completamente al fondo, al sur, tenía un poco de todo, economía sustentable, ejército suficiente, y es donde muchos amestrisanos se exiliaron, eso quiere decir que ahí se introdujo la alquimia (o al menos eso se cree). Esta no fue muy aceptada en Neirstone particularmente. No se puede decir mucho de este lugar, a pesar de ser de los primeros estados en ser fundados junto con el estado fértil, nunca participó de nada históricamente importante.

Lancaster, la flamante capital, al centro del país, donde se encuentra el parlamento de la República de Drachma (Probable Federación dentro de poco) era el estado más joven, pero sin duda, más organizado políticamente, por eso se lo eligió capital de Drachma. Renovó la constitución y el código civil trece veces en tan solo 10 años, y cinco de estas reformas fueron en los últimos cuatro meses, desde la globalización mercantil. Aquí la alquimia fue bienvenida de mejor manera que en cualquier otro lugar.

Folkside (o Loudwire, como se lo quiera llamar, aunque aquí nos vamos a referir a esta como Folkside) la pequeña y revolucionaria isla. El Padre Cervero, el líder religioso de Drachma, encabezó la llamada "Revolución Blanca" que instauró la Iglesia Católica en el país.

Esta religión llevaba el indebido nombre de católica ya que era algo distinta: el Padre Cervero tenía un hijo, y eso estaba totalmente permitido, los sacerdotes podían casarse, tener hijos, y predicar al mismo tiempo. En este caso su hijo Sigmund Cervero, ya estaba en el alto mando, era el gobernante de Folkside desde el destrono del monarca Loudwire, y su inclusión a Drachma fue causa de su asunción al trono, y claro, la eliminación de la monarquía llegó junto a su asunción. A pesar del des confort del pueblo, la religión pudo contener pudo evitar una revuelta civil. Tres estados aceptaron la religión: Mustaine, Folkside (obviamente) y Neirstone, en cambio, Braddok, la capital y el lugar que hablaremos a continuación no le dieron importancia, Lancaster por su creencia en la alquimia. Braddok por su complejo de superioridad comparable al del régimen nazi. Y Stygriwh por razones que explicaremos a continuación.

Stygriwh, el paraíso fértil, donde todo, menos la religión, llegó: la alquimia por ejemplo, la noticia del mercantilismo (aunque no modifico en nada sus hábitos), etcétera. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Stygriwh fue tan cerrado ante las ideas revolucionarias? Bueno, porque gran parte de la población era campirana y sencilla, participaban de los bailes frente a la hoguera todos los sábados a media noche hasta el domingo a las dos de la mañana, hacían trueques con ganado y por no mencionar lo supersticiosos que eran. Un lugar que se había quedado en el tiempo. Pero no todos serían así, no había gente que perdía la oportunidad de mostrar las nuevas tecnologías, los avances del Automail, y los pocos maestros de alquimia buscando alumnos aptos para soportar a la misma.

He ahí la organización geopolítica de Drachma, quedaría dicho que la economía la manejaba: Mustaine y Lancaster; el ejército: Neirstone, Braddok y Lancaster; y los productores eran Folkside y por excelencia Stygriwh.

* * *

 **Amaría que dejen review y sigan la historia, porque esto es solo para que se ubiquen espacio/tiempo, lo interesante viene con el capítulo primero.**

 **¡Gracias, muchisimas gracias por leer, espero les interese y no les haga perder tiempo!**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Como dije, tendría un capitulo de ventaja, así que les dejo el capítulo primero, en cuanto termine el tercero, subiré el segundo, y así.**

 **(Disculpen el guión al principio de los dialogos, pero me informaron de ello mucho despues de que empezé de escribir, y ya saben... ley de menor esfuerzo (?), prometo que apartir de los proximos fics los pondré, pero no esperen guiones iniciales de este, si soy testarudo).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: No soy el creador de Fullmetal Alchemist así como el formato. Todos los personajes de este capítulo/episodio son creación mía. Este texto no tiene animo de lucro alguno. Prohibido clonar/copiar en otra página web.**

* * *

 **Se agradece a todos los que me incentivaron a ver Fullmetal Alchemist, así tambien como a sus creadores, tanto de Manga como en Anime.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: "La ciencia del intercambio equivalente" - 3037 palabras.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

La ciencia del intercambio equivalente

* * *

Levántate, hoy empiezas, no irás a llegar tarde y dar una mala impresión… — Decía Brisa, la madre adoptiva de Ludwig.

Y-ya voy… — Decía con pocas fuerzas Ludwig, por haberse desvelado la noche anterior con sus amigos por el festejo de empezar la escuela orientada a la alquimia.

Tras tomar el desayuno, saludar a su hermana adoptiva Anna y jugar a las damas con su padre Michael, también adoptivo, salió en busca de encontrarse con Frederick, su mejor amigo, que estaba en casa de su Tío desde la desaparición de sus padres, y encontrarse en el camino con Hayden y Christine, que se encontraban antes, por ser vecinas. Y unos metros después, a pasar por la parada del bus, que los llevaba de Croix hasta la escuela, en la parada se encontraban con el resto de los chicos, Carl, George, Sarah y Roger, los cuatro vivían cruzando la carretera que separaba a Croix de sus pequeñas estancias a las afueras, Carl y George eran hermanos, Sarah y Roger vecinos, así que todos se conocían bien, más allá de eso se conocían desde la infancia, ya que el parque donde jugaban no quedaba muy lejos de aquella parada.

Una vez llegado el bus, esperaban veinte minutos para llegar a la escuela, que eran puros nervios y ansias: imagínate volver a empezar todo de nuevo, ignorando los conocimientos básicos e ir a lo avanzado, algo difícil con tan solo 15 años.

Mientras llegaban se tomaron el tiempo de recordar cómo fueron sus vidas hasta entonces, los cambios de ánimo de Fred, del chico frio y tímido que era a contagiarse del optimismo y buen humor constante de Ludwig, ya que eran como hermanos, es decir, su Tío nunca estaba en casa, y pasaba gran parte del tiempo con Ludwig, una vez se llegó a quedar por un mes entero en casa de los Hudson, apellido adoptivo de Ludwig, a causa de un viaje de trabajo que se le encomendó desde capital al Tío Connor.

Luego estaba Hayden, famosa por ser hija de los únicos técnicos de Automail del lugar, aunque a ella no le gustaba eso, ella amaba y sigue amando la naturaleza, por eso su interés en la alquimia, cree que puede ayudar a crecer flores e infestar de aromas la ciudad.

Christine, la chica inteligente y dedicada del grupo, lleva estudiando la alquimia por un tiempo, también tiene padres adoptivos, aunque ella lleva poco sabiéndolo… al descubrirlo no le causo tristeza o impotencia, sino que se volvió un poco más pensativa, es una chica inteligente, mucho para su edad. Le apasionó la idea del intercambio equivalente tanto que investigo mucho sobre la alquimia, tanto como esos 2 libros le pudieron decir, que no fue mucho en realidad, pero si para ellos, la biblioteca del lugar es muy pobre en cuanto alquimia, pero increíblemente rica en cuanto agronomía.

Los hermanos Carl y George, los pillos del grupo, graciosos e intrépidos, son gemelos, idénticos, algunos piensan que están conectados mentalmente, se complementan tan bien para sus bromas y triquiñuelas que dejan dudas por ahí, a pesar de ser algo "pesados" son muy queridos en el pueblo, no pierden la oportunidad de cenar en la casa de Hayden o Ludwig.

Y Roger, el futuro agrónomo, muy pocas veces estaba disponible, porque estaba constantemente trabajando con sus padres en el campo, y vaya que lo hacía bien, quiso estudiar alquimia por esto mismo, quería aumentar la producción para sacar adelante a la familia, ya que su padre era todo un emprendedor. Además claro, como todos, no quería separarse de sus amigos, que tantos años llevaban siéndolo.

Sin olvidar a Sarah, la muchacha alegre y fiestera del grupo, la mejor amiga de Hayden hasta que Christine se mudó donde vive ahora —antes vivía a las afueras—. A pesar de eso, Sarah no guardo rencor a Christine, sino que trató de llevarse bien con ella, y lo logró, todos en el grupo se llevaban bien, salvo Christine y Roger, no había espacio para dos "cerebritos".

Una vez que el bus llegó a destino, y los muchachos se dispusieron a bajar por el sofocante pasillo marcado por las suelas de los tantos trabajadores y alumnos que pasaban por allí, Carl rompió el silencio y el trance en el que estaban todos… pensando.

¿Cómo durmieron? — Preguntó.

¿Cómo? Bien. ¿Cuánto? Poco. — Respondió Christine, de manera sagaz con la que acostumbraba hablar.

Valió la pena de una manera u otra, la pasamos muy bien — Remarcó Fred.

Y al bajar del bus, observaron al horizonte, distinguiendo una casa, una gran y bella casa, como una mansión de cuento de hadas, y cerca de ellos, junto a un camino de tierra que dirigía a dicha casa, había un cartel.

Escuela orientada a la Alquimia — en una letra algo ilegible, pero aun así lograron descifrar lo que decía.

Supongo que esa debe ser, no hay otro edificio en todo el panorama. — Dijo Carl, y empezaron a marchar por el camino de tierra.

Bueno, se ve más parecida a una casa particular que otra cosa – Dijo Christine.

Si, y noto que no hay más alumnos caminando, y ya va a ser la hora de ingreso según el folleto — Agregó Fred.

Supongo que es una escuela improvisada, aunque algo cara para serlo — Supuso Roger.

Eso debe ser… aunque yo… estoy aquí gratis — Respondió Christine por lo bajo.

¿QUÉ? — Fue la respuesta de todos ante lo que dijo Christine, aunque Fred no se vio sorprendido.

Yo también estoy aquí gratis. — Dijo despreocupadamente Frederick.

O sea que estamos aquí pagando 15 Rupias y ustedes viniendo gratis. ¡Ja! — Exclamó Roger con un tono irónico.

Bueno, lo de Christine se justifica con sus notas de la escuela básica, podría ser una beca —Agregó Hayden.

No tendría sentido, la escuela básica no tiene nada que ver con la alquimia, es pura ganadería barata que podría aprender los primeros 2 meses quedándome en casa con mis padres – Respondió Roger a lo que había dicho Hayden.

Concuerdo, no tendría sentido, solo sigamos y veamos que tiene para decirnos nuestro maestro — Coincidió George.

Hasta que te decidiste a hablar — Se burló Carl.

Estaba entretenido observando la casa, es muy bonita ciertamente, no parece una escuela de alquimia — Explicó George.

No se parece a la del folleto… siempre quise decir eso — Dijo jocosamente Ludwig.

¿Lo primero que se te ocurrió en toda la mañana fue eso? — Preguntó retóricamente Hayden.

Sonaba mejor en mi mente – Respondió Ludwig defendiéndose del comentario de Hayden.

En el momento en que Ludwig terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Carl distraído mirando la segunda planta de la casa, atropella el buzón de la misma. Con el ruido hizo salir por curiosidad al dueño de casa.

¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó el dueño de casa, que ante las tinieblas del interior no se lo distinguía. ¡Oh! ¿Estás bien? — Dijo rápidamente, mostrando su rostro al salir de la casa.

Era una dama de aproximadamente 30 años, en buen estado físico, se la notaba saludable, y también recién levantada, parecía más joven de lo que era en realidad.

Ustedes deben ser los alumnos… ¿Verdad?, me presento, yo seré su maestra, mi nombre es Cidellyne Lauren, ex-alquimista estatal en el oeste de Amestris, huí luego de lo que pasó allí. — Se presentó ante sus futuros —o mejor dicho actuales— alumnos.

Pasen, pasen. — Ordenó.

Fue ahí cuando sin decir una palabra, incluso pareciere que no respiraban, entraron a la casa, o escuela, o lo que se supone que fuera.

Una vez adentro los jóvenes no pudieron evitar observar la curiosa casa, era bella por fuera, pero por dentro era un verdadero desastre, libros tirados por todas partes, hojas con círculos de transmutación desparramados en la mesa, cajas llenas de libros y pergaminos con información milenaria sobre la alquimia, era realmente horrible para quien no le interesase la alquimia, pero para estos chicos… ¡Era el paraíso de la alquimia!, de pasar a esos 2 escasos libros, a todo un atlas.

La casa se caía a pedazos, dentro se respiraba la humedad de la madera y se exhalaban los nervios que producía la situación.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta, la maestra estaba parada enfrente de ellos, les ordenó formar una fila y decir sus nombres.

Luego de que terminaran de hacerlo, les dijo:

Bueno, nuestra primera clase, así como todo el primer año será teoría, los restantes dos años serán práctica.

Dicho eso, entregó un libro a cada uno, el libro se titulaba "La ciencia del cambio equivalente", en cuanto los entregó todos y volvió a su lugar, enfrentada a ellos, y con una cara fría y determinante que no le habían conocido hasta ese entonces preguntó con un tono duro y conciso:

¿Alguno puede decirme que es el cambio equivalente?

Christine lo sabía, pero no tuvo el valor de responder, lo que causo un silencio de algunos segundos.

Bueno, empezaremos por ahí, la alquimia sigue varias leyes, no podemos crear a partir de la nada, ahí es cuando aparece la equivalencia de intercambio, esta trata de… — Y al terminar la explicación, hacerles una introducción básica sobre lo que es la alquimia y la equivalencia de intercambio y ordenarlos leer algunas páginas para dentro de 3 clases, el horario escolar llegó a su fin por hoy.

Al terminar la clase, volvieron a esperar el bus, y se fueron comentando sobre esta…

A todos les pareció que la maestra era rara, desorganizada y un poco cínica, pero a pesar de todo, sabía de la alquimia, y era eso lo que importaba al fin y al cabo.

En el bus todo estuvo muy callado, salvo Carl y George que hablaban por lo bajo de que bromas podrían hacer en clases.

Al llegar, a la parada de bus donde habían partido, ya siendo de mediodía, los muchachos se separaron, cuatro por un lado, y cuatro por el otro. En el camino Fred y Ludwig escucharon callados la charla de Hayden y Christine de sobre cuán callada era Sarah, ni siquiera se dispuso a saludar a la maestra.

Fue raro, Sarah siempre fue la más charlatana del grupo, ellas no se explicaban por qué el cambio de actitud.

Tanto hablaron que casi se pasan una cuadra, fue ahí donde Ludwig y Fred caminaron solos por fin.

Y… ¿Que te pareció? — Preguntó Ludwig.

Bien, aunque eso no me importa ahora… sabes, ya estoy cansado de llegar a casa y no saber dónde voy a parar, si mi Tío viajó, se quedó, si está bien… — Dicho eso Frederick se sonroja, y casi se le cae una lagrima.

Quisiera decir que te entiendo, pero solo lo diría por decir, a pesar de no conocer a mis padres, siempre me sentí acompañado… — Respondió Ludwig, tratando de aliviar a Fred.

Si, igualmente no puedo quejarme, tu familia fue muy generosa conmigo, siempre estuvieron cuando mi Tío Connor no pudo, además, él no está porque da lo mejor de sí para Croix. — Se consoló Frederick.

En eso tenemos que concordar, tu Tío fue el mejor jefe militar que hemos tenido en Croix, por años no hemos tenido policías, sin duda, gracias a él… — Agregó Ludwig.

A lo que Fred respondió, tanto a Ludwig como a sí mismo: Claro, mi Tío tiene sus razones, pero a veces quisiera que esté conmigo un poco más de tiempo.

Es lo que se puede hacer… nada… bueno ya estamos llegando, no vayamos a pasarnos como las chicas. — Se rió Ludwig.

Frederick acompañó a Ludwig hasta su casa que quedaba de camino y siguió a ver qué noticias tenía de su Tío Connor, que por lo general cuando no estaba, no se sentía el delicioso aroma a estofado que hacía el cuándo tenía tiempo, esos días pasaban la noche entera jugando a los naipes, comentando de sus largos y aburridos viajes a Central, y la casa se llenaba de felicidad y compañerismo, eran muy felices ambos estando juntos. La principal razón por la que Fred no entendía porque no abandonaba su puesto de una vez era esta.

Al llegar a su casa encontró la puerta entre abierta, con una carta de "la Guardia Real de Lancaster" sobre la mesa, que tenía escrito:

"Familia Loudwire, lamentamos informar que no sabemos dónde se encuentra el Teniente Connor H. Loudwire, y declaramos su paradero como desaparecido, en caso de que el paradero dure más de 6 meses, declararemos al Teniente Connor como fallecido en cumplimiento de tarea, y se le asignará el rango de Teniente Coronel. Sin más razones, nos despedimos con nuestro sentido pésame, la Guardia Real de Lancaster."

Al leer esto Frederick no supo que sentir, fue la primera vez que se hace a logia a lo redactado en la introducción.

Frederick derramando lágrimas desgarradoras corrió hacia la caldera, la prendió y quemó la nota.

Dejando un sendero iluminado de dolor, bajo la lluvia fría y solitaria, la niebla tenue pero tan fuerte capaz de dejarlo ciego y sin alma, sin alma y vacío, como él se sentía desde hace un buen tiempo, desde que tiene uso de la razón, caminó, caminó despacio, despacio y con pocas fuerzas, lentamente hacia la casa de Ludwig, al llegar golpeo la puerta que lo enfrentaba entre la calidez y el dolor, y se dejó caer cuando la abrieron, desmayándose, liberándose del tormento, sufriendo en las tinieblas del sueño estúpido, con una carga encima; pero solo en sus sueños era reprendido, despierto triste… pero libre, dormido inconsciente… pero atormentado por los demonios de la soledad.

Al otro día, cuando despertó estaba en la sala, había dormido en los sillones, y en cuanto se despertó empezó el interrogatorio. Ese día Ludwig y Frederick faltaron a clases. El procedió a contar lo ocurrido, y no hubo quien no agachase la mirada…

Michael y Brisa discutieron toda la mañana, y llegaron al acuerdo de adoptar a Fred, él se emocionó, lloró nuevamente, un llanto inconcluso, no se sabe si de felicidad o de resignación.

Los trámites marcharon rápido. Esto había ocurrido un lunes, y para el jueves ya pudo continuar asistiendo a clases. Fue fuerte y determinante en cuanto lo que sentía. Quería ser un alquimista y honrar el apellido Loudwire.

Fue así como Fred se unió a la familia, empezó a jugar a las damas con Michael al igual que Ludwig. Pasaba tiempo con Anna, de tan solo 11 años, ayudaba en las compras y a veces en la huerta a Brisa, era realmente parte de la familia, como lo fue siempre en realidad… Ni siquiera él podía creer que sentía el compañerismo y la felicidad que se respiraba con su Tío Connor en esas interminables noches de naipes y delicioso estofado.

Todo se encaminaba como si una nueva vida empezara para Frederick.

De hecho, todo era nuevo para Fred, pero tan repetido a la vez, era como nacer de nuevo, ya sabía que iba a pasar a cada momento. La rutina era uno de sus mayores romances, igual que todos, era amar a la rutina, u odiarse a sí mismos.

Todo era tan nuevo y todo era tan viejo, tan repetidamente hermoso como era posible.

El día que volvió a asistir a clases junto a Ludwig, se dispuso a contar a todos lo que sucedió, dentro del bus, con un ambiente oscuro alrededor y con una actitud positiva, desafiante ante las adversidades, con una sonrisa apenas dibujada en el rostro y una mochila cargada de sueños entre la espalda y la cintura.

En el grupo de amigos, algo estaba muy claro: Por más triste que sea algo, si la persona que lo relata por experiencia propia tiene una actitud superadora y alegre, los demás deben tomar su ejemplo y persuadir lo ocurrido, no deben sentirse tristes por su perdida, sino felices por su victoria emocional.

Sentirse triste por alguien es un signo de sentirse superior a los demás, por ende, esa era parte de su religión, su amada e infaltable rutina.

Al llegar a clases, y al entrar a esa casa tan bella por el exterior y tan horriblemente desorganizada por el interior, no hubo espacios para saludos, presentaciones, reencuentros, emociones… Todo fue una contundente pregunta:

¿Por qué yo y Christine no pagamos las clases? — Preguntó Fred con cara de nada.

Porque no me atrevería a cobrarles. — Respondió la maestra Cidellyne firmemente.

¿Se trata de mi Tío acaso? — Insistió Frederick.

Se trata del sufrimiento suyo, y la humanidad mía. — Firme nuevamente la maestra.

¿Sufrimiento? ¿Se trata de que somos huérfanos? Ludwig también lo es. — Dijo Christine, confundida.

Yo no he visto el futuro, ¡Pero! Tengo sentido común y me doy cuenta de las cosas, y se cómo y en qué orden pasaran las cosas que deban pasar, tal vez, o tal vez solo es una acorazonada errada, que por cierto, sería la primera en fallar, soy buena prediciendo.

Esto no alimentó más que la confusión y la curiosidad de los muchachos, todos por igual, menos la de Roger que no venía allí para comprender nada más que no sea la alquimia, y la de Frederick que se mantenía calmo ante todo.

¿¡A qué se refiere con que sabe que va a pasar, pasará algo!? — Gritó algo asustado Ludwig.

Quizá sí, quizá no, y no tiene que ser necesariamente malo, todo depende de sus decisiones, y me temo que no les conozco tanto como para saber que harían ante situaciones de tal adversidad. — continuó la maestra — Sin dudas, recuerden siempre esta frase, "La lógica sobre las emociones", las emociones son hermosas, son perfectamente imperfectas, son curiosamente simples y fácilmente complejas — explicó — pero en tiempos de cólera solo la lógica nos puede llevar al camino de la verdad, de la vida.

Todo era duda, todo era confusión, todo era curiosidad, en fin, nadie entendió a qué se refería la maestra, aunque Fred creyó que se refería a la dictadura unitarista, que invadiría y arrasaría Stygriwh.

Tras terminar la clase, los muchachos volverían a casa, como de costumbre.

De aquí en adelante todo es rutina, todo es clases de alquimia sin mensajes reflexivos sobre que podría o no pasar en donde sea que pasase, como dijo la maestra.

Ya no había lugar para emociones, solo lógica, alquimia en síntesis.

Alquimia, futuro… paz… vida… cosas tan prometedoras e inalcanzables para algunos de estos muchachos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, se agradece review, de hecho, me sería de muchisima ayuda un review, necesito criticas, opiniones, etc. Estoy creciendo y esta es la mejor forma.**

 **¡Tengan un buen día/noche/que se yo!**


	3. Capítulo dos

**Hola de nuevo, hoy les traigo otra vez un capítulo.  
**

 **Bueno, acá es donde se va cerrando lo que es la "adolecencia introductiva" como me gusta llamarle, para dejar paso a la trama principal (que creo, recién plasmaré en el capítulo 4, hasta entonces todo es introducción, para que se hubiquen espacio tiempo, digamos).**

 **¡Les deseo buena lectura y gracias por elegir este fic!  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: El formato de Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood NO es de mi autoría. Los personajes que aparezcan en este capítulo no son parte de la obra original, estos SI son de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: "De alquimia y letras" -8164 palabras.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

De alquimia y letras

Un día los muchachos despertaron, y sin saberlo ni pensarlo, empezarían las clases prácticas. Si, finalmente, llegó el día.

Terminó el año escolar anterior un día lluvioso y de niebla gruesa, tan oscuro como los ojos de los chicos a la hora de saber sus promedios generales, Christine y Roger estuvieron muy igualados, pero a todos sorprendió las notas de Frederick, que había terminado con el mayor promedio, luego, ni muy bajo ni muy alto estuvo Hayden, por detrás Ludwig y los demás. Todos aprobaron, todos pusieron dedicación, estudio, pero al final lo que determinaba su nota era la capacidad de comprensión y conceptualización de lo que era la alquimia en general. Su maestra jamás les dio un concepto concreto, los muchachos debían elaborarlos, y ante dos conceptos iguales serían expulsados… no dos, sino todos, esto fomentaría el compañerismo según ella.

Todos eran aún más unidos de lo que una vez fueron, cerca de mitad del año escolar — anterior — ya no se separaban en la parada del bus al llegar, sino que Fred, Ludwig, Hayden y Chris caminaban junto a los demás hasta sus casas, y luego volvían, después de todo, siempre llegaban algunos minutos antes del almuerzo, es decir, el tiempo les era justo.

Ludwig despertó, bajó la litera. Fred, que dormía en la cama de abajo, se despertó con la caída, en cuanto se levantó de la cama y calzó unas pantuflas, se dispuso a correr hacia el baño, para que Ludwig no lo tomara primero, en el camino dejaron muebles, adornos y demás tirado por el suelo, finalmente Ludwig entró, y Fred detrás, ambos golpeando a Michael que estaba ya dentro… fue una situación incómoda.

Al terminar de usar el baño ambos — Finalmente Ludwig lo usó primero — bajaron por las escaleras, desayunaron, tomaron sus útiles escolares y marcharon hacía el punto donde siempre encontraban a Hayden y Chris.

Les sorprendió no encontrar a nadie… ese día Chris y Hayden habrían salido antes, sendas, ansiosas, no pudieron esperar.

De igual manera, se encontraron en la parada del bus, pero fue una caminata solitaria para los chicos, que fueron hablando…

Christine te gusta… ¿No? — Pretendió Ludwig.

No hay tiempo para eso — Respondió rotundamente Frederick, y claro, sonrojándose.

¡Ja! No te creo nada. — Rió Ludwig.

Ah ¡Ya cállate! Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de Hayden? — Preguntó Frederick tratando de salvar la situación.

No, ella no me gusta, además, ella tampoco gusta de mí, ya hemos hablado de eso… — Dijo Ludwig, con una sonrisa que iba desapareciendo.

Si… bueno… — Quedó como queriendo decir algo pero —… ya estamos llegando. — Observó Fred, tratando salvar la situación una vez más y callando la estupidez que seguramente diría.

Al acercarse se encontraron con todos, ya reunidos en la parada del bus.

Buenas chicos, disculpen la tardanza — Dijo Ludwig, con una sonrisa dibujada nuevamente, cosa que llamó la atención a Fred.

¿Cómo es posible que ponga feliz de nuevo? ¿Así y nada más? — Pensó Frederick.

El bus llegó, ellos subieron.

El bus tardó menos de lo normal, pero para los chicos el viaje pareció eterno. Las ansias, los nervios, todos esos sentimientos ya nombrados, corrían por las venas de los jóvenes cada vez que las ruedas del bus chocaban con algún bache o con un animal desafortunado que yacía horas tirado bajo el sol o la lluvia, en este caso la lluvia.

Una hermosa llovizna, calma pero constante bañaba las llanuras de Stygriwh desde hace unos meses, salvo esos pocos días en que salía el sol para hacerse recordar.

Al llegar el bus, la llovizna había cesado un poco, esto permitió a los chicos llegar a casa de su maestra sin estar empapados de pie a cabeza.

La maestra los esperaba afuera, sentada bajo una sombrilla, con un café en una mano y un cuaderno de hojas sueltas en la mesa donde la sombrilla descansaba.

Bienvenidos y felicitaciones nuevamente. — Saludó la maestra.

Gracias maestra. — Respondieron los alumnos, todos a la vez, y haciendo un gesto de respeto.

Hoy tenía planeado que trabajásemos fuera, pero ya saben, esta llovizna no va a cesar… pasen. — Citó a pasar a los alumnos.

Ya adentro, — Y luego de una leve charla de que hicieron en sus vacaciones, blah, blah — la maestra se dispuso a entregarle a cada uno, un poema sobre "El universo y su totalidad".

Dijo entonces: Cada uno elaborará una conclusión sobre este poema, y remarcará la parte que más les haya llamado la atención, háganlo con seriedad, esto determinará su futuro como alquimista.

El poema decía:

"¿Qué es el universo? Todo los que nos rodea, incluso nosotros mismos, somos universo, el universo es todo. Nosotros somos todo. Todos tenemos nuestro propio universo, y ese universo es parte del universo que soy yo, tú y nuestros universos personales.

El universo es el fuego y la ceniza, capaz de convertirse en lo que destruye.

El universo es el viento, con sus ráfagas que lo llevan a la nada misma, y la nada misma es el universo, la nada es todo, todo es nada.

El universo es el agua, que cae en las cascadas, que bebemos, que está en el aire, que extingue el fuego, que es capaz de extinguirse a sí mismo.

El universo es la tierra, las piedras, las flores, la vida.

Las sombras y la luz.

La vida y la muerte.

El fin y el comienzo.

La luna y el sol.

El todo y la nada.

El universo es todo. Todo es uno y uno es todo."

La conclusión me la darán entre hoy y este viernes, las clases están suspendidas hasta que todos me hayan entregado su conclusión. Ante dos conclusiones iguales, todos serán expulsados, como acordamos. — Terminó de decir la maestra, y las caras cambiaron.

Todos tomaron el texto y lo leyeron tantas veces pudieron, tantas veces las horas de clases les permitieron, tantas veces el sueño, el miedo, las ganas de tirar todo por la ventana y salir corriendo a un mundo donde la alquimia es practica realmente y no palabras.

Al terminar el horario, la maestra se despidió: Adiós alumnos, suerte, si alguno no me entrega el trabajo antes del viernes — era lunes ese día, como buen comienzo de clases — será expulsado, si, esta vez solo él. Otra cosa, si terminan el trabajo, podrán entregarlo cualquier día a cualquier hora, pueden ponerse de acuerdo y venir todos a la vez, el miércoles por ejemplo.

Los chicos, asustados y excitados fueron a sus casas rutinariamente.

Hayden se mostró completamente fascinada ante el poema, este despertó una nueva pasión para la joven, la poesía, la filosofía y la literatura, quiso aprender de todo esto, y escribió sobre lo que le pidió la maestra la misma tarde.

Esa noche, Ludwig, organizó una fiesta en el patio trasero de su casa, un poco antes de que todos llegasen, se dispuso a prender el fuego, amaba prender la fogata, podría estar horas y horas mirando el fuego, en cambio, Fred, se subía a la azotea, a observar la nada, se quedaba pensando allí, era lo mismo que hacía Ludwig, pero sonaba más romántico, nada más.

Al bajar del tejado, Fred fue donde Ludwig.

Michael justamente también iba, llevaba una fuente con salchichas — estilo alemanas — y unos espadones sin filo en un extremo ni punta donde pondrían luego las salchichas y estás irían al centro reflexivo de Ludwig: la fogata.

Sorprendió la puntualidad de Sarah, que llegó al horario exacto que habían acordado — las 21:00 horas — y se dispuso a saludar a todos los que estaban reunidos en la fogata.

Hola Fred, hola Ludwig, hola señor Hudson. — Saludó Sarah con una sonrisa simpática al final.

¿Cómo ha estado la señora Hudson y la pequeña Ana? — Continuó — ¿Todo ha estado bien?

Claro, todos hemos estado muy bien… ¿Y tú? No te había visto en un buen tiempo… — Respondió Michael.

Sí, he tenido problemas familiares, mi madre estuvo muy mal desde el año pasado, y mi padre no quiere que esté fuera por ella.

O ya veo, mis saludos a tu familia. — Dijo Michael, yéndose finalmente adentro a buscar los condimentos, el pan y lo demás necesario. — Ya vuelvo.

Fue entonces que Sarah empezó a hablar con Fred y Ludwig sobre el trabajo que le habían encomendado ese día.

Caía la noche y el fuego consumía la madera.

Carl y George llegaron, trajeron algunas bebidas — suena a alcohólicas, pero no.

Roger llegó poco después que los gemelos.

Y finalmente Christine, y avisó que Hayden no iba a poder venir — Dijo no saber la razón.

Una vez reunidos en la fogata charlaron sobre que esperaban de su futuro, del porqué del trabajo encomendado, porque era tan importante, de como ellos habían cambiado, y de tantas cosas que se prestan a hablar frente a una fogata.

La noche estaba oscura, el aire sofocado por el humo, y el ambiente con ánimos de una fiesta muerta que se celebraba frente a la hoguera desde ya hacía dos horas.

Cuando se dispusieron a irse, Michael invitó a quedarse a Carl, George y Sarah. Como era de costumbre, no invitó a Roger, porque sus padres nunca le permitían quedarse, entonces ya ni siquiera preguntaban. A la invitación George y Carl aceptaron, pero Sarah no, dijo que tenía que estar en su casa, quería estar con su madre.

Roger, Sarah y Christine caminaron hasta donde siempre Ludwig y Fred se encontraban con Hayden y Chris.

Christine se separó en donde desvió hacia su casa.

El camino lo siguieron Sarah y Roger solos.

Roger ¿Me guardarías un secreto? — Preguntó Sarah.

Claro. — Respondió él.

Mi madre en realidad no está enferma… es… está mal, pero no por simplemente estarlo. — Confesó Sarah.

¿Cómo? Acaso… — Dijo Roger, interrumpido por Sarah: Si supones algo, no lo digas, solo cállate y guárdatelo, gracias por escuchar. — Replicó Sarah, y miró indiferente hacía el camino oscuro.

Ya cercanos a la parada de bus, solo un manto de oscuridad apenas visible los separaba de sus casas, cuando Sarah soltó una risa, era más bien una risa irónica que otra cosa.

Roger se sostuvo, no quiso preguntar, pero tenía algo bien en claro, no se iba a quedar sin saber que le pasaba a su tan querida amiga.

Todos es sus casas, entre que dormían y que pensaban o hablaban, en el caso de Roger, no durmió hasta haber pensado bien en lo que les encomendó su maestra, pero más en lo que le confesó Sarah ¿Que hacer en esta situación?. Y Ludwig, Fred, George y Carl, hablaron hasta quedarse dormidos. Los Hudson tenían dos camas literas enfrentadas, en la izquierda, frente a la puerta dormían Ludwig y Fred, y a la derecha estaba la litera de huéspedes, donde se quedarían George y Carl por esta noche.

Christine durmió rápidamente, logró blanquear su mente y asumió pensar en el trabajo del poema por la mañana, con la cabeza fría.

Hayden simplemente no podía dormir, le fascinaba la hermosura de las letras, esta pasión despegó y tomo tal vuelo, que no fue a la fiesta de Ludwig por leer un libro que había empezado esa tarde, sobre la " _Noûs_ " y las emociones — Libro de psicología con contenido literario y filosófico antiquísimo. " _Peri Psyques"; Aristóteles._

Al despertar todos tenían un objetivo:

Hayden se despertó, pidió permiso a sus padres y fue a ver a la maestra, quería saber más sobre aquel poema, quien lo había escrito, y comentarle de paso sobre su reflexión.

La madre de Christine la despertó, ella se hizo un café y volvió a leer y releer el poema, sacando una y otra conclusión, buscando que parte era su favorita, aunque ella no era gran fanática de la poesía.

Roger resolvió que lo mejor sería hablar con Ludwig y Fred para ver que podían descubrir sobre Sarah, sabía que rompía una promesa, pero por otra parte, no contarle nada a los demás sería desacreditar una amistad de tantos años.

Sarah despertó con el simple deseo de ver a su madre una vez más, podía pasar todo el día viendo a su madre tejer y leer sobre libros de autoayuda, homeopatía y otro tipo de libros que te recuerdan la hermosura del mundo, por más inexistente que sea y que dicen exactamente lo que quieres oír.

Los cuatro parranderos se despertaron con Michael tras la puerta, diciendo: ¿Qué tal si vamos a por Roger y vamos a pescar? Últimamente no hacemos nada juntos Ludwig, y admito que extraño un poco ir a pescar con todos los muchachos. — y riéndose señalo la ventana, era un día soleado, con viento soplando, pájaros cantando, un panorama bellísimo de sol haciéndose recordar.

Carl y George dijeron que irían a avisar a sus padres, cambiarse la ropa y buscar a Roger.

Por suerte, se encontraron con Roger en el camino.

Los tres fueron de nuevo a casa de los Hudson y Roger les contó todo a los chicos…

Carl y George volvieron a irse, esta vez a su hogar, sin muchas palabras, solo se fueron, no querían estar metidos en asuntos graves. Ludwig y Frederick decidieron ir a visitar a Sarah para hablar con ella, y tal vez con sus padres, Roger los acompañó… Michael agachando cabeza les permitió ir y soltando un "Iremos otro día entonces" junto a un suspiro de resignación.

En el camino los muchachos trataron de hacer hablar a Roger, pero se callaron ante su silencio y su mirada fría, no entendían que estaba pasando, pero ellos no sabían que Roger tampoco lo entendía.

Llegaron, golpearon, nadie atendió en al menos cinco minutos, pero se escuchaban susurros por dentro, cada tanto alguna que otra palabra con más volumen, hasta con enojo se podría decir.

Atendió la madre sorpresivamente.

Buenas tardes chicos — Dijo sonriendo Mira — la madre de Sarah — y sosteniendo entre cerrada la puerta, solo pudiendo ella pasar, y sin dejar ver a los chicos que o quien había adentro.

Bu-Buenas… que-queríamos visitar a su familia, teníamos entendido que estaba enferma… — Aventuró Roger — y queríamos pasar a ver como estaba.

¿Enferma? ¡Que tonterías! ... — miró hacia adentro unos segundos y dijo — Pasen, pasen, quédense a merendar, Sarah está en su habitación, ya la llamaré. — Y cambiando su sonrisa por una cara sin emoción alguna entró y se dirigió a la cocina, fue entonces que apareció Serj, padre de Sarah.

Buenas señores, me alegra su visita — dijo con un tono autoritario y divertido — tomen asiento en el jardín, si falta alguna silla avísenme.

Los chicos pasaron, se sentaron y advirtieron que no hubiese nadie cerca escuchando antes de decir:

Esto es raro, es simplemente raro… noté como… rara, no hay otra palabra… encontré rara a la madre de Sarah… — Dijo Ludwig.

Tal vez esa es su enfermedad, ella vive en su mundo, donde ella no está enferma. — Supuso Roger.

Para nada, hay algo que no la deja ser, ya había visto esa cara de nada antes. — Agregó Frederick con el tono y la cara más seria que pudieron salir ante la tristeza de recordar a su Tío — En mi tío… simplemente lo vi desolado, una fuerza mayor no lo dejaba ser.

¿Y que con eso? No existe tal cosa como la cara de nada… — Continuó Roger — además, se nota que es una familia feliz.

¡Muy feliz! — Dijo Serj, con una mano en el hombro de Sarah que estaba delante de él, en la puerta corrediza del jardín — ¿No es así Sarah?

…S-si Papá — respondió ella.

¡Excelente! — Continuó imperturbable Serj — Mira, trae las galletas y el té para los muchachos. — Diciendo eso se marchó a su cuarto, luego salió con una chaqueta y un sombrero, y abandonó la casa.

Todos quedaron en silencio, atónitos.

La madre trajo las galletas sonriendo, una sonrisa tan falsa como las palabras de Sarah.

Ludwig dijo — Discúlpenos señora Mira, pero tenemos que irnos, acabo de recordar que tenemos que hacer el trabajo que nos encomendó nuestra maestra, espero no hayamos causados problemas, adiós, adiós — y estirando del cuello de la camiseta a Roger y Frederick se los llevó a rastros, sin probar él té, ni siquiera una sola galleta.

Eso fue… ¡RARO!... no existe otra maldita palabra para describir lo que sea que pasó… no puedo creer que… — Decía Ludwig con un tonó cínico cuando fue interrumpido por Frederick.

Cállate, ya cállate, es obvio que hay algo raro, no volveremos ahí, es peligroso, algo me lo dice, y algo me dice también que tenemos que hablar con nuestra maestra y decírselo.

Cuanto de lo que hablamos escuchó el señor Serj — Rebobinó Roger — cuando demonios apareció detrás de nosotros…

No importa, ahora todos debemos terminar nuestro trabajo sobre el poema y llevárselo a nuestra maestra mañana, de paso, le contaremos que ha pasado. — Advirtió Fred y empezó a marchar hacia casa.

Ludwig se despidió de Roger apresuradamente y de la misma forma trato de alcanzar a Fred que iba a paso rápido, con el ceño fruncido y mano en los bolsillos, encogido de hombros y con una postura tan firme que parecía diez años mayor, experimentado, solitario y frio, que en partes se estaba convirtiendo desde la desaparición de su Tío.

El Martes casi terminaba, se acercaba la caída del sol, y Hayden seguía, y seguía, y seguía leyendo y releyendo el poema, y escribiendo y reescribiendo su informe. Le encantó tanto el poema, que empezó a buscar más y más. Leyó tres libros de cuentos poéticos cortos ese día… pero finalmente se decidió a salir un poco de su casa y saludar a Christine.

Christine estaba durmiendo desde hace horas, se había despertado temprano ese día, y se durmió antes de almorzar, habrá dormido una siesta de siete horas a más.

Pero ahí está Hayden, golpeando la puerta, haciendo que su madre, Érica, la despertase con un armónico y dulce grito rotundo y desafinado:

Chris… Chris… ¡CHRISTINEEEEE! ¡Despierta ahora mismo! — Gritó desde nada más y nada menos que la puerta, tan delicado y amoroso fue el grito que todo Croix pudo enterarse de la siesta de Christine.

Se despertó, con la cara en el piso por el susto, por suerte no tenía sus anteojos puestos, sino pudo salir lastimada… finalmente se levantó, con la única cara que se puede tener al dormir siete horas seguidas en un horario des horario y con un grito de tal fuerza. Cogió los lentes de la mesa de noche y fue hacía el baño, golpeando todas las esquinas posibles con su cadera por el mareo del sueño.

La luz naranja tersa del atardecer que entraba por la puerta, solo con la sombra de Érica y Hayden interpuesta entre esa luz etérea y su expresión de "¿Por qué son todos tan crueles cuando tomo una siesta?" esperándola mientras se arreglaba el pelo y se sacaba el horrible sabor de boca que tenía.

Hola Hayden, que alegría verte — Dijo Christine… apenas.

Érica ofreció a Hayden pasar quedarse a cenar, mientras podían comer las galletas de la merienda que Chris nunca había tomado. Y así fue, Hayden se quedó, mientras Érica acomodaba el desorden de libros que tenía como colchón Jagger, su esposo, que leía libros para recomendarlos en el periódico local "Tierra Fértil", donde trabajaba, era crítico literario, literario-agrónomo y todo lo que se pueda poner entre dos tapas encuadernadas. Lo mandó a dormir, habría estado leyendo todo el día.

Hayden fue a preguntarle si había terminado el trabajo, el famoso trabajo.

A lo que Christine respondió que sí.

Quedaron ahí hablando toda la tarde, hasta la noche, cenó ahí y acordaron ir al otro día a entregar el trabajo y hablar con la profesora.

Ludwig y Frederick, cada uno en su cama, leyó y escribió lo primero que interpreto, sin más vueltas, el poema no habría llamado tanto la atención de Ludwig, y propiamente dicho tampoco la de Fred, lo que si llamó la atención de Frederick fue la pasión que Hayden adoptó por este, eso hizo que el joven tome más interés, pero él no lo quería ver así, muy en el fondo sabía que casi todo lo que hacía, lo hacía pensando en Hayden, pero el Frederick que todos conocen no es el real, es solo la versión adaptada a la situación, y el instinto le marcaba que la situación no era apta para su yo real. Siempre que pensaba en Hayden, lo reprimía con algún dicho o pensando en otras cosas, incluso trataba de hacer que Ludwig se interese en Hayden, para olvidarse de ella.

Sin ir más lejos, todos nosotros, cada uno, somos una adaptación a la situación, a la realidad, tanto social, como cultural e intelectiva.

En síntesis y volviendo al tema original, los muchachos, también irían a entregar el trabajo el día siguiente.

Fue increíble, e inesperado la escritura realizada por George y Carl, los creídos menos capaces, los "alumnos mediocres" de la clase, no eran nada buenos en la teoría, pero con ese simple poema y el libro leído antes, lograron transmutar distintas estatuillas, usando los "círculos base" de estudio, que eran justamente para esto último, eran círculos increíblemente simples, y hacer círculos de transmutación avanzados o personalizados no fue su tema de estudio aun.

Llevaron su texto y tres estatuillas cada uno.

Roger había escrito varios informes, llevó dos de ellos, los tenía desde el primer día, cosa que se esperaba de Roger, con su nula capacidad de pensar más profundamente de lo que ya ve con sus ojos, tiene una capacidad increíble, pensar como un libro a primera vista, reflexionar y demás en el mismo instante. Pero cuando saca una conclusión nadie se la revoca con nada, es suya y solo suya, y no puede elaborar otra, su imaginación es parte de su vista. Resolvió ir el día entrante.

Sarah no la había terminado, ni empezado, ni pensado siquiera en el trabajo: no iría.

Al otro día, todos se encontraron sorpresivamente en la parada del bus. Incluso Fred y Ludwig con Hayden y Christine que habían salido en horarios desacordes, por lo que se encontraron todos de lleno en la parada.

Se pusieron a hablar y quedaron boquiabiertos, transpirando envidia por el logro de los dos gemelos.

Sin palabras y mirando las estatuillas se quedaron, dentro del bus, intentando saber cómo era posible, claro, salvo Fred que siempre se mantenía sin sorpresa, ante todo, y ante nada.

¿Cómo lo hicieron? Seré curioso, además, el silencio me molesta. — Preguntó Frederick levantando una ceja y cerrando los ojos por su mentira, el silencio le encantaba.

Llevamos semanas… o meses… — Uno o dos segundos de silencio interrumpiéndose — no sé cuánto, pero hace tiempo que investigamos la practicidad de la alquimia, y este poema fue de más ayuda de lo que imaginan, no habíamos podido entender cómo usar el circulo y mezclar eso con la equivalencia de intercambio, finalmente lo entendimos. — Empezó diciendo uno… siguió el otro cerca de la mitad, y luego el otro, y finalmente entre la apariencia y la voz no se distinguía cual era cual salvo por el aire de intelectualidad de George que no tenía Carl, y el aire de maldad chistosa que tenía Carl y no George ¿O será al revés?

Llegaron, caminaron, entraron.

La presentación rutinaria, pero esta vez con una cara de sorpresa, sorpresivamente feliz se puso al ver las estatuillas semi-envueltas por esa hoja de papel. — una hoja con tres estatuillas por cada gemelo.

Felicidades muchachos, ni siquiera quiero saber de su informe. — Rió la maestra, feliz, muy feliz.

Los muchachos subrayaron que sus informes eran el envoltorio de las estatuillas, pero… estas eran hojas en blanco… sorprendió ver que las estatuillas tenían grabado todo su informe, en partes por cada estatuilla.

Eso ameritó otra felicitación de la maestra, y "los respetos" de Roger, así lo describió.

Cuando dejaron de elogiar a los gemelos, Frederick y Ludwig pidieron hablar a solas con la maestra. Ellos le contaron lo que había pasado en casa de Sarah, todos actuaban raro, sobre todo el padre y la madre, ella parecía como reprimida… ni hablar de la actitud sospechosa del padre.

La maestra, con una mirada que ya todo lo sabía, volvió donde todos los alumnos, junto con los dos. Ordenó a los chicos que vuelvan a sus casas, el lunes tendrían la próxima clase, una clase importante, vital, definitiva.

Retuvo a Roger, Fred y Ludwig, y les dijo:

Ustedes se quedan — y con un grito informó a los demás — Ellos se quedaran, me ayudaran a ordenar los pergaminos, tengo un problema de organización aquí — y soltando una risa se despidió saludando con la mano.

¿Por qué yo también? — Preguntó Roger…

Los chicos mencionaron que fuiste a casa de Sarah con ellos — Respondió la maestra sentándose en una silla, alrededor de una mesa vacía por primera vez en años.

¿Se trata de eso… y porque nos ordenó quedarnos? — Preguntó nuevamente Roger — Podríamos perder el bus…

No se preocupen, irán en auto conmigo, directo a casa de Sarah. — Dijo la maestra tomando unas llaves y un sombrero, abrió una puerta que los chicos vieron por primera vez al costado de un armario lleno de libros polvorientos, y entró, ahí estaba, un auto de época algo descuidado.

Entraron al auto, atónitos, asustados ante la idea de pisar siquiera de nuevo esa casa de rarezas.

Cidellyne no era una gran conductora y tal vez se debía a que no despegaba el pie del acelerador, forzando al pobre y descuidado auto. Fred, Ludwig y Roger se mantenían como podían, aparecían en un lugar nuevo en cada curva al mismo tiempo que intentaban guiar a su maestra hacia Croix.

Llegaron a la parada, sudor frio caía desde el pelo y bajaba por las mejillas de los chicos, asustados, aunque claro, siempre Fred, con su postura de despreocupación que aumentaba la moral de los otros dos. La furiosa pierna de la maestra se levantó, su pesada mano abrió y empujó la puerta, y todo su peso lo dejó caer sobre sus dos pies, que ya estaban fuera del auto.

Caminaba, los chicos por detrás, sin palabras, respirando, respirando tan fuerte, con una presión en el pecho que hasta Fred mismo abría sentido, nadie sabía lo que podría pasar, que impulsó a salir a la maestra de su tan … pintoresca casa.

Justo cuando Cidellyne iba a golpear la puerta Roger se desmayó de los nervios, o lo que fuera que fueren…

Llévenlo a su casa, tengo entendido que está cerca. — Dijo la maestra con una vena de rabia en el cuello.

Lo llevaron cargando, y volvieron corriendo, a ver qué pasaba. La maestra aún no había llamado a la puerta, los esperaba, parecía que además de ver que sucedía con Sarah, quería ver quién podía soportar la situación, necesitaba conocer a sus alumnos. Fred mostraba una postura normal, no era sorpresa, pero Ludwig, su consistencia era cosa de no creer, su gesto de seriedad, su gesto de dureza emocional.

La maestra se dispuso a golpear, pero no hizo falta, la puerta se abrió con el viento, estaba entre cerrada al parecer. Entraron los tres, y vieron un plano horrible, estaba la madre de Sarah tendida sobre la mesa del té, que estaba desplomada en el piso, con un rio de sangre saliendo de su garganta.

En cuanto se escuchó el jadeo de los chicos por la impresión, salió Serj, con Sarah nuevamente tomada de un hombro, con una vista baja y los ojos como apagados, sin vida.

Sabía que vendrían, los chicos de hoy son muy intuitivos. — Admitió Serj, apuntando a la maestra con un arma que tenía en su otra mano.

Señor, suelte el arma… no… no lo volveré a repetir… coopere. —Dijo Cidellyne, conteniendo tanta furia como le era posible.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — Sostuvo Serj…

Pero sin tiempo de terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Cidellyne se alzó en el aire, saltando hacia su derecha, tomando la pared de piedra, y transmutando unas espinas de golpe tan certero que dio sobre el hombro de Serj, este disparó, pero el disparo solo halló una pared.

Desesperado, lanzó a Sarah al piso — esta se desmayó, quizá por el golpe o quizá ya lo estaba — apuntó hacía ella justo cuando perdió de vista a Cidellyne por culpa de las espinas, y dijo — Quieta, maldita, o la mat… — no logró terminar de decir cuando vio de reojo a la maestra, que se dirigía directo hacia él, oculta por las espinas que tenían un grosor tal como para cubrirla entera y un poco más — estás terminaban en forma puntiaguda y se iban haciendo cada vez más delgadas.

Todo fue un segundo, se oyó un disparo, se oyó el chocante sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada.

Los chicos cerraron los ojos cuando sonó el disparo y dejaron pasar unos segundos con ellos cerrados. Los abrieron y vieron, el disparo había impactado en el muslo de la maestra, cerca de la rodilla, lo atravesó e impacto en Sarah en el estómago, por suerte para ellos, la bala perdió mucha fuerza al impactar en Cidellyne, la bala quedó alojada no muy profundo en el estómago de Sarah, no logró atravesarlo… fue una gran noticia, eso pudo causar sangrado interno.

En cuanto a Serj… ya no tenía cuello… él vio a la maestra, pero no vio la lanza que había transmutado tras las espinas. Cidellyne soltó unas hojas que tenía en el cinturón que llevaba —estas colgaban de él — las hojas llevaban círculos dibujados, gracias a ellos pudo transmutar, le pidió a los chicos que las separaran y se la mostraran a ella, hasta encontrar uno específico. Pasaron hojas y hojas, hasta que finalmente Cidellyne dijo:

¡Ese! — Y señalo a uno de los círculos — pónganmelo en el lugar de la herida… rápido.

Ludwig lo hizo, temblando y con los ojos completamente blancos puso la hoja sobre su muslo, y mientras esta se manchaba de un color rubí, la maestra bajó sus manos hacia el círculo y detuvo el sangrado de la herida con alquimia.

Verán — dijo mientras ponía la hoja sobre la herida de Sarah — la alquimia de Drachma no es nada parecida a la de Amestris, yo tengo teorías de que es una combinación entre alquimia y alcaestría, pero no se tanto de esta última, solo sé que se puede usar para la medicina.

Hizo lo mismo con la herida de Sarah que con la suya, y caminando normalmente, alzó a Sarah entre brazos y ordenó a Ludwig y Frederick que se vayan, lo más rápido posible, y que no llamen a la policía ni le digan nada a sus padres, Serj era conocido y querido en Croix y ella lo sabía, lo solía ver pasar junto al alcalde y el nuevo jefe militar en un auto descapotable frente de su casa los viernes y sábados.

Cidellyne se dirigió al auto, la puerta estaba entre abierta, no recordaba si ella lo había cerrado mal, abrió la puerta trasera, acostó a la joven en el asiento y entró al auto… al entrar, vio sentado a un hombre de temprana edad, alto, flaco y con el pelo recogido, como cola de caballo, de cara completamente libre de imperfecciones, algo asustada pero a la vez respirando una rara alegría que transmitía.

Te doy treinta segundos para que me expliques porqué estás en mi auto. — Dijo Cidellyne con la voz cansada.

Antes de que el misterioso muchacho, pudiese siquiera decir una palabra mal pronunciada por los nervios, se escuchó una voz detrás de la maestra.

Señorita, disculpe, un imbécil… que… me ha robado, ¡Eso, si! Me ha robado… ¿No ha visto a un chico, de alrededor de 20 años? Tiene el cabello largo y una cara con rasgos orientales. — Dijo un hombre obeso y bajo, con un gorro parecido a una boina.

La maestra sonrió y dijo — No, lo lamento, estoy aquí solo con mis dos alumnos, son hermanos, yo soy maestra de alquimia, si le sirve, y acabo de llegar. — Habiendo escuchado eso, el hombre miro de reojo al muchacho en el asiento de acompañante… y con una mueca de duda se marchó disculpándose por la molestia.

Gracias… estoy muy agradecido, mi nombre es… — fue interrumpido por la maestra — No me lo digas ahora, espera a que estemos en la casa, supongo que no tienes donde ir.

La seguiré donde me lleve, no tengo lugar donde ir efectivamente. — Dijo el muchacho frotándose el cuello y cerrando los ojos sonriendo.

Cidellyne condujo hacía su casa, y en el camino mismo comenzaron a conocerse, no pudieron esperar.

Ese tipo… el que preguntó por mí… es un esclavista, desde que recuerdo trabajo para ese. — Dijo él mientras Sarah se mantenía aun desmayada en la parte trasera del auto.

¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó ella.

Me dicen Lush, no tengo apellido. — Rió él.

Yo soy Cidellyne, y supongo que no te molestara vivir conmigo… — Supuso ella.

¿Vivir con usted? … No sé qué decir… yo… — Y agachando la cabeza dijo — Gracias.

¿Qué edad tienes? … y ¿Qué es de tus padres? — Siguió interrogando la maestra.

Tengo 19… ¿O 20? Ya ni recuerdo… y mis padres, jamás los conocí. — Respondió

Ya veo. — Pensó unos segundos — Creo que tengo una idea… ¿Ves a esa niña que está ahí detrás? Acaba de perder a sus padres… no tiene ninguna familia, tu tampoco… Ambos se quedaran conmigo, y a partir de hoy serán hermanos.

Yo no tengo nada que hacer — Rió — Por mi está bien… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sarah — Respondió — en cuanto despierte le preguntare si quiere quedarse conmigo, y… tal vez llevar mi apellido.

¿Un apellido? … ¿Una identidad? … ¿Un hogar? … Que día tan loco. — Dijo y volvió a soltar una risa.

En cuanto Sarah despertó, aceptó llorando lo que la maestra proponía, y vio a Lush como una figura autoritaria. Al convivir con él, lo sintió rápidamente como un hermano, no había excusas, Lush era su hermano. Él era muy gracioso y servicial, lo que lo hacía una persona muy querida, poco tiempo tardó en conocer a todos los chicos y aunque no solía participar de las cenas en casa de Ludwig o Hayden, solía tomar té con Christine y su madre, y no perdía la oportunidad de ayudar a la madre de Hayden con los automail y al padre con las piezas — La madre los construía y el padre buscaba las piezas en el pueblo próximo donde vivía su proveedor, además de hacer alguna que otra cosa del hogar.

Habrán pasado tres o cuatro semanas cuando la maestra decidió reanudar las clases, que había cancelado, y fue allí cuando ya enfrente de su clase entera mandó a llamar uno por uno a los alumnos, para charlar sobre su trabajo, y concluyendo cada charla, dándoles apuntes distintos a cada uno, sobre un tipos o métodos de alquimia a estos.

Lo curioso fue que a Hayden no le dio un libro sobre alquimia, sino una enciclopedia sobre literatura universal. George se llevó un libro sobre alquimia media avanzada, Carl uno sobre reconversión, Roger uno sobre "La alquimia y la naturaleza", Sarah no recibió libro, ella estaba a disposición de todos, y aprendería lo que la maestra le enseñara en lo privado, Christine se llevó uno sobre "La alquimia y los cambios de estado del agua", Frederick se llevó unos apuntes de la maestra, que según ella eran una investigación que había hecho hace un tiempo, estos tenían la posibilidad de transmutar ráfagas de viento, Ludwig se llevó la investigación más exhaustiva de la profesora, sobre la alquimia de fuego, esta era algo limitada, y necesitaba de dos círculos a la vez.

Cuando ya todos tenían sus libros, Cidellyne cambió los horarios de los chicos, ahora George y Carl vendrían los lunes, Hayden y Christine los martes, Roger los miércoles, Frederick los jueves y Ludwig los viernes, los dividió para que pudiese trabajar con cada uno con su tipo de alquimia específica, todos tenían las leyes alquímicas básicas, pero sus tipos de transmutación eran muy distintas — A excepción de los gemelos que trataban alquimia de reconversión, especializados en el metal, la tierra y la posibilidad de convertir uno en otro.

Ludwig salió de allí muy emocionado, ese día ofreció otra vez una cena en su casa, todos asistieron, tan emocionados como él, salvo claro, Frederick, siempre sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Bajo luna dormida o sol radiante, los chicos más activos que nunca, todo marchaba bien, todos aprendieron a emplear prácticamente sus distintos tipos de alquimia, salvo Ludwig, el aún no le agarraba la mano, y para sorpresa de todos — sorpresa por ser exagerados — Frederick aprendió increíblemente bien, rápido y de uso seguro, fue el primero en tener su círculo de transmutación personalizado, era de él, de nadie más, él lo había hecho con los pictogramas necesarios según la investigación de la maestra y he ahí el circulo de Fred.

Bajo luna dormida o sol radiante, Ludwig desorientado por el trastabillar de ser el único que no sabía usar su alquimia correctamente… y de manera segura… para él… y para los demás… sobre todo para los demás… la ceja derecha de Lush debería de crecer rápido. La maestra siempre repetía a Ludwig, — Usas dos círculos, la energía que se usa para la equivalencia de intercambio es doblemente más grande y tu concentración debe estar al doscientos por ciento, y ya te he dicho, el segundo circulo es para que no te quemes tú mismo al transmutar, es casi como transmutar energía, es complejo de explicar, pero confió en que le agarras la mano pronto. — Esto sin dudas contenía las esperanzas del muchacho, con razón, porque la maestra tenía razón, su trabajo era el más difícil, después del de la misma maestra, por lidiar con los gemelos y sus peleas de protagonismo.

Bajo luna dormida o sol radiante, ira e impotencia la de Frederick al recibir al joven militar que le confirmaba la muerte de su Tío Connor, decía:

Bu-Buenas Míster Loudwire, le vengo a anunciar que luego de año y medio, hemos logrado encontrar el cuerpo del Teniente Coronel Connor Loudwire, en las cercanías de Jourbileus, pueblo fronterizo al distrito capital… — Dijo interrumpido por Frederick.

¿Y me lo dicen como si fuese noticia, no era claro ya que estaba muerto? — Preguntó retóricamente y con un tono de enojo jocoso.

Es que — Soltó una risita y se desalineó — bueno, la noticia en realidad — Volvió a alinearse — es que le daremos un funeral en honor, le rogamos que participe, era su mayor allegado.

Oh… bueno… claro, asistiré… ¿Y eso donde será? — Preguntó, pero esta vez con tono curioso.

El soldado soltó una risa — Señor Frederick, el sábado — Ese día era un jueves — en Stohengel, la ciudad autóctona del Teniente Coronel, rogó que si moría en cumplimiento de tarea se le festejara ahí. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia y se dirigió a un auto del ejército de central que yacía afuera.

Justo en medio del camino, Frederick le grita — ¡Señor!... No me ha dicho su nombre…

Cabo Cástor Highlluffy — Y se volteó con una sonrisa y levantando la mano en señal de despedida, con la luz naranja de un atardecer voraz, casi divino.

Cuídese, señor Loudwire, fue un honor conocerle. — Replicó y entró al auto.

Ese mismo viernes, por tal vez casualidad, cosa del destino — No creo en eso del destino — o quizá por suerte, tuvieron una clase grupal como desde hace tiempo no tenían. ¿Por qué? La maestra dijo y explicó el mismo día:

Muchachos, llegó el día, hoy les daré sus brazaletes, cada uno puede personalizar el reverso, la parte que pueden pintar, dibujar o lo que sea que hagan, está marcada con otro color de cuero… ¡No toquen el círculo ni la parte de cuero más claro! — Tosió levemente — Y claro, quien lo haga quedará expulsado y removido de su brazalete.

Todos tenían sus brazaletes, menos Hayden, que desde comienzos de año empezó a generar interés por el mundo de la literatura y otros escritos… y claro, la naturaleza siempre fue uno de sus intereses mayores así también como la música, si seguía yendo a clases, era porque se la pasaba charlando con su maestra sobre literatura, y escritos ligados al menos un poco con la alquimia y su relación con el universo.

Ese día aprovecho Fred para avisar a todos de su viaje. Sin ir más lejos, viajó esa misma tarde, Brisa, su madre adoptiva decidió viajar con él, quería asegurarse de que no le pase nada o que no se perdiera — Y no tenía nada que ver con que en la capital hay millones de extravagantes baratijas que a ella tanto le gustan.

Ya en la estación del tren Fred y Brisa se despedían de la pequeña Ana y los muchachos que se quedaban a su merced, solos y probablemente muriendo de hambre por no saber cocinar más que salchichas… en el fogón…

Frederick durmiendo en el vagón solitario y sórdido cual reflejo de Croix, y Brisa leyendo el diario, fue cuando ella le despertó para que viera una noticia peculiar: " _En capital se rumorea la prohibición de la alquimia a causa de los crimines causados en el interior, robos, enriquecimientos ilícitos y sobre todo asesinatos"_. Esto hizo recordar al muchacho de ese hecho solo existente en los recuerdos de él y otros pocos. El muchacho se puso pálido, pensó en los años de práctica, se preguntó: ¿Una prohibición? Además, la primicia decía decía que " _la alquimia estaría permitida y emitida solamente por miembros del ejército de Central, Neirstone y Braddok."_

Fred no volvió a dormir en todo el viaje, y este nunca terminaba… hasta que lo hizo. Al llegar lo esperaba un sujeto familiar recostado en un auto de la policía militarizada… ¡Cabo Highlluffy! — Gritó saliendo del abandonado tren.

No se exaspere señor, por cierto, puede llamarme Cástor. — Dijo sonriendo siempre al mejor estilo Ludwig; cada vez que Fred lo miraba recordaba a Ludwig. — Veo que estás acompañado por una señorita — Continuó sacándose el sombrerillo conjunto — Un gusto señorita — No terminó de decir cuando Brisa le refilo un costado corriendo a ver un restaurante que quedaba cruzando la calle detrás de él, moría de hambre, apetito marca registrada Hudson.

Je, veo que la comida me ha ganado, me presento: Soy el cabo Cástor Highlluffy, suban al auto, los llevaré al hotel donde estarán, ahí comeremos. — Rió.

Disculpe mi interrupción, soy Brisa Hudson, madre adoptiva de Frederick. — Dijo entrando al auto.

Pasó el mediodía, comieron en el resto del hotel, durmieron una pequeña siesta por el cansancio del viaje y luego fueron al funeral que ya estaba terminando preparativos para empezar con la ceremonia y el acto en honor antes de la despedida. En cuanto terminó dicho acto Fred perdió la mirada en dos mujeres paradas en medio de toda la gente, vestidas muy parecidas y muy cerca una de la otra, elegantes y con sombreros blancos de detalles en negro que buscaban pasar desapercibidos opacados por los lunares negros del vestido blanco de una y los lunares blancos en el vestido negro de la otra, Fred las miró por unos segundos — No más de cinco o seis — y volvió la mirada al hombre parado en el pequeño estrado donde se habría dirigido el acto apertura.

Pronto este dijo algunas pocas cosas y mandó a llamar a _"Frederick Ander Loudwire"_ al estradillo para dirigir unas palabras a los reunidos:

Fred subió sin una gota de pánico y compartió un breve pero emotivo discurso, interrumpido solo por mirar cada tanto a las mujeres de cara tapada y de sonrisa pronunciada cada tanto… bellas, altas y sombrías.

Cuando terminó y volvió a perderse entre la gente que ya no lo reconocía, volvió la mirada para reencontrar en ella a las mujeres, que ya no estaban, sino detrás de él:

Muchacho… ¿Eres tú el sobrino de Connor? — Preguntó una de ellas con una voz que se perdía en su cara pálida pero hermosa, su pelo dorado y sus labios color sangre oscura, maligna.

Efectivamente, si — Decía titubeando Fred — Soy yo ¿Por qué?

Bueno, esto parecerá raro, pero, somos tus Tías también — Dijo la de vestido blanco y pelo negro al igual que Frederick y a diferencia de su hermana y el Tío Connor.

Silencio de Frederick.

Mira… venimos a darte malas noticias… — Decía la mujer rubia.

No se preocupen, ya me di cuenta por mí mismo. — Tragó saliva y preguntó — ¿Cómo se llaman?

Soy Carol, Carol Loudwire — Dijo la de pelo y ojos negros como el abismo, así como los de Frederick, era un calco femenino de él, imposible no creer el parentesco.

Yo me llamo Juliette, ya sabrás el apellido. — Cerrada e ignorando emoción alguna la mujer de pelo oro y de parecido con el Tío Connor.

Nosotras fuimos tus encargadas legales, no quisimos molestarte, pero Connor nos pidió que te lleváramos con nosotras el día de su entierro. — Dijo Carol.

Mira, es así de simple, vas y discutes esto con los señores Hudson, o algo así mencionó Connor en su carta, una vez discutido, iremos a buscarte, vendrás con nosotras a Kuyuse — Pueblo de Braddok — donde terminaras tus estudios. Ah, podrás venir cuando quieras siempre y cuando no debas faltar a clases mucho. — Concluyó con tono aterrador Juliette.

Frederick suspiró, tomó una nota con el número telefónico de sus Tías.

Todo fue seco, corto, como acostumbraba a ser en la familia Loudwire.

Saltando de plano, en Croix llegaban las tan horribles noticias, Ludwig decidió reunir a todos en romántica ceremonia frente a un ya ardiente fogón. La noche tocaba a la luna con los dedos como abrazándola, y el rocío que ahuyentaba la sequía de un día soleado como pocos en esos meses de diluvio.

Esto es una mierda, una autentica mierda ¿¡Qué se supone que hagamos ahora!? — Gritó Ludwig en tono sicótico como desde hace mucho no gritaba.

Bueno, todo será cuestión de esperar y ver el movimiento de los militares de central… por lo pronto no creo que hagan nada, es decir, que tanto les puede importar la alquimia de Croix — Consoló Christine.

No quisiera decir que me da igual pero… — Asumió Hayden interrumpiéndose ella misma.

Pues yo creo que no vendrán, concuerdo con Chris ellos no tienen razón alguna para… — Y Roger quedó petrificado sin seguir hablando, pensó unos segundos, miró pálido a Ludwig con cara de buscando una respuesta. Este asentó con la cabeza como entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

Ya basta de esconder cosas. Creemos que la maestra puede ser la causa de esta decisión — Dijo rotundamente Sarah, como atacando a Roger y Ludwig.

Christine, Hayden y los dos gemelos pintaron sus ojos de negro por la sombra de sus cabelleras al agachar la vista, entendiéndolo todo. Ellos no sabían el porqué de la mudanza de Sarah a casa de la maestra, y no preguntaban sin recibir como respuesta cambios de tema. Ahora lo entendían todo.

La ceremonia concluyó con Ludwig apagando las llamas y pensando, pensando en la maldita suerte que los rodeaba, respiraba en sus nucas, se burlaba de ellos.

La suerte se volvió su peor enemiga cuando supo lo de Frederick al día siguiente, un abrazo de cada uno mancho de color lágrima la despedida de Fred a Braddok.

Y trago agrio para los muchachos cuando no pudieron más que ver a su maestra arrastrada en un auto cárcel que la escoltó hasta central, donde quedaría detenida hasta su futuro juicio, acusada de uso no autorizado de la alquimia y homicidio.

Lush empezó a trabajar para sostener la casa y la alimentación de él y su hermana. Trabajó con los padres de Hayden, más que nada con el padre, ayudó a cargar los empaques de piezas — Con el tiempo lo haría solo.

Los muchachos jamás se darían por vencidos, ni con toda la mala suerte encima. Tomaron las pilas y pilas de cajas con pergaminos y libros sobre alquimia y los llevaron a casa de Ludwig, donde harían cada vez que se pudiera clases improvisadas, a la luz de tan querido fogón.

Frederick no tardó en enterarse, él por su parte estudiaba en su nuevo pueblo, de gente estúpida y ajena total al concepto de esfuerzo, y mucho más al de alquimia. El pueblo de Kuyuse era de gente mayor trabajadora, hasta intentaban ser tan amables como en Braddok se podía ser, y jóvenes que no vivían para más que imposibilitar al prójimo, molestar era lo único que los alegraba, toda una rutina de polo opuesto.

En su escuela no aprendió nada, absolutamente nada sobre alquimia, sino de mecánica, economía y ciencias naturales en menor grado.

La gente de allí era fría, sin alma cual clima de Braddok, era hermoso para Frederick, a él ciertamente le gustaba eso, a cualquier Loudwire le encantaría, pero… los jóvenes de su edad… parecían diez años menor a él, los tachaba de estúpidos a la mayoría, y perdía la fe en hacer amistades.

A pesar de que no todo era color de rosas — Sino de naranja por la fogata iluminando los libros y un blanco nieve bajo las suelas de Frederick — todo se acomodaba, pronto se acostumbran, y empiezan a olvidar la felicidad para dar paso al mundo real, al monótono mundo real.

Sin muchos rodeos, se resignan.

* * *

 **Muchisimas gracias por leer.**

 **Espero dejen review, diganme que personaje, situación/parte/escena que más les gusto.**

* * *

 **NOTA: Tengo pensado dividir este fic en dos "tomos". Más adelante les dejo más info sobre eso. (Ahora me sería imposible sin spoilear).  
**

 **(¡Imaginense spoilear a mis propios lectores!)**

* * *

 **Se agradece review, nuevamente, eso me ayuda a crecer.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Capítulo tres

**¡Update! Hoy les traigo un capítulo un poco... triste (?)**

 **Si ya se que se está yendo a lo Angst mi fic, pero que se le va a hacer.**

 **Disfruten el nuevo capítulo que es un poco corto.**

 **El cuarto lo estoy subiendo de acá a un buen tramo. Ya que el quinto será tan largo como el segundo probablemente, y el sexto seguramente tambien, ya que trataré la trama principal.**

 **Les dejo el penúltimo capítulo introductorio, despues se viene el cuarto que tiene poco más de 400 palabras creo.**

 **¡Gracias por elegir este fic!**

* * *

 **Tengo que expresar mi gratitud a la página "FA: Fickers Anónimos" por aceptarme como Administrador. ¡Visitar la página en Facebook para más información!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Lease capítulos anteriores. No hay aparición de personajes originales en este capítulo.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: "Ante el fuego cedemos" - 2716 palabras.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Ante el fuego cedemos

Ante el fuego cedían las lágrimas de Ludwig, que se mezclaban con su transpiración por estar tan cerca a la fogata.

Ante el fuego cedió la casa Hudson, las antorchas de central que pintaban las esperanzas color carbón, dejando solo el osito de peluche que alguna vez perteneció a Ana y una caja colmada de pergaminos, esos pergaminos de mierda que destruyeron su hogar y redujeron a cenizas a su familia. El pequeño e indefenso Ludwig no pudo más que salvar el estúpido y callado oso, y los insignificantes y ruidosos pergaminos, que le gritaban. Estaban cercanos al fogón.

Oh, la impotencia del joven, de pasar a ser quien daba asilo, a quien lo necesitaba, de ser quien consolaba e irradiaba alegría a necesitar una cálida mano en su hombro, como jamás necesito, o al menos jamás pidió.

Pero más impotencia la de sentirse amenazado por los demonios de central, los soldados que entraron ininterrumpidos e hicieron lo que quisieron.

Incendiaron la vivienda, y se fueron con un claro mensaje: La prohibición de la alquimia en civiles… viene enserio, y quien se oponga o la practique sufrirá lo que él sufrió y sigue sufriendo.

Este fue el fin del buen humor inocente de Ludwig, lo suyo era ahora optimismo, pero no igual que antes, ya no reprimía su tristeza, su enojo, ya era Ludwig el que veían, y no una sucia máscara.

Este fue el triste último día de Michael, Brisa y Ana, gente tan trabajadora, emprendedora, respetuosa, humana. No me atrevería a decir que tenían un gran futuro, porque ya eran parte del pasado.

Gran tristeza la de todos al enterarse, aunque bueno, solo Frederick pudo haber tardado ya que no estaba allí. Ludwig empezó a quedarse con Lush y Sarah en la alejada casa de la capturada maestra. Él joven no volvió a salir con tanta recurrencia, los muchachos continuaron con su vida común y corriente, hasta un maldito día. Ese día en que crecieron para dejar de ser adolecentes y ser adultos jóvenes.

Frederick, ardiente de una furia interna que nadie conoció, fue parte del cuerpo de conscriptos de Braddok, se le anunció — poco después de terminar las clases y cumplir los dieciocho años necesarios — que formaría parte del ejército de Braddok por su capacidad física, su desempeño en actividades mentales y sobre todo, sus conocimientos en alquimia, sus escasísimos conocimientos en alquimia de hecho.

Sus tías lo miraron con compasión y le permitieron que en sus dos meses de vida como civil que les cedían a todos los conscriptos, vaya a Croix, y pase sus últimos días corrientes con ellos.

No le dijo nada a nadie, él solo fue. Un viaje ansioso que jamás llegaba, de más de 10 horas, cruzando de una punta de Drachma a otra. Pero llegó, y en cuanto lo hizo se dirigió a casa de cada uno de los muchachos… buscando y sin encontrar a nadie en casa, los padres decían que estaban con Ludwig.

A nadie se le ocurrió decirle donde estaba Ludwig, nadie se lo había dicho antes por carta porque sería inútil, pensaron que jamás volverían a verlo. Finalmente el rechinido de una puerta salvadora, la de la casa de Hayden, reveló a la madre de ella, y tuvo la bondad de decirle donde estaba Ludwig y los demás, antes de que Frederick preguntase rabiando, como no lo había hecho antes por su timidez, timidez que adoptó luego de tanto sin ver a los padres de sus amigos.

Frederick tomó un taxi — no hace mucho habían instalado una agencia de taxis en Croix — que llevó al caluroso Fred que olvido el clima de allí. Olvido todo de allí, ni la cara de Hayden recordaba, la que una vez tanto jugó en su mente — y si no fuera por la represión de los primeros meses en Kuyuse jugaría aun hoy.

Fred llegó a ese sendero que una vez recorrió con fin de aprender algo que era permitido, hasta premiado, y que ahora había matado a su familia adoptiva y separado a su hermano y mejor amigo.

Llegó finalmente, la puerta abierta, los ojos de Ludwig como sin creerlo… todos lo abrazaron, lloraron. Estuvieron así alrededor de quince minutos.

De tanta alegría volvieron las caras largas apenas iluminadas por una vela, que revelaba el desgate de la casa. Era raro ver a Ludwig sin su sonrisa radiante, lo mismo que a Lush y tal vez George y Carl.

Hablaron, compartieron todo que lo habían vivido, y cuando llegó el motivo de la visita… las caras… oh, esas caras de sufrimiento, parálisis, de muerte en vida… imposible describirlas.

¿V-vas a e-entrar al ejército de Braddok? — Preguntó cómo sufriendo Ludwig.

Si ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? — No podía comprender Frederick.

Yo… bueno… nosotros cuatro… — Señaló a Christine, luego a George y Carl — Nosotros entraremos al ejército de Central… bueno, no es que lo queramos… pero… tú sabrás mejor que nosotros como es la situación. — Respondió Ludwig.

Atónito Frederick, con la cabeza gacha estrechó la mano a los cuatro y les ofreció la mejor de las suertes en cuanto se volvieran de amigos a enemigos.

Fue un concurso de quien se sentía peor; si Fred, los cuatro, o los terceros que no podían hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

Pero bueno, la vida no presentaría otra oportunidad como la de esos treinta días que quedaban del mes antes del periodo de adaptación de los conscriptos, que tomaría otro mes, y finalmente la afronta al destino.

Lo pasaron lo mejor posible esos días… hasta mediados de mes, donde Hayden tuvo una idea de apariencia formidable:

Saben lo que me gusta leer… pues revisando libros, descubrí que hay una posibilidad de inhabilitar el uso de la alquimia permanentemente simplemente con la equivalencia de intercambio. — Dijo optimista ante todos reunidos a pocos segundos antes de las preguntas.

¿Y que con eso? — Preguntó Roger…

¿No es obvio que buscan a los chicos para conscriptos por sus habilidades en la alquimia? ¡Podemos liberarnos de eso! — Retórica de Hayden.

Frederick se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Hayden por menos de un segundo. Aun menos le tomó apartarse — Hagámoslo — Dijo — ¿Cómo lo lograremos? — Titubeando por la vergüenza que le dio.

Necesitamos de varios ingredientes, y por sobre todo… un círculo muy específico, que por suerte tenemos en mayor parte… la que no se dañó por la humedad. — Respondía dando esperanzas y sin jadear por el abrazo.

Ya no existen excusas, ya no hay dos pájaros de un tiro, sino diez pájaros de un tiro. Era ahora o nunca.

Christine y Sarah se encargaron de planificar el círculo faltante. Si, Sarah aprendió muchísimo en este tiempo, hasta Lush pudo haber aprendido un poco.

George y Carl, que estaban cada vez más independientes, distintos uno de otro, se encargaron de poner en marcha la transmutación, eso lo habían votado y acordaron que las dos personas necesarias para hacer la transmutación, serían ellos.

Hayden y Ludwig charlaban por lo bajo siempre que podían y no podían dudar de la prohibición de las transmutaciones humanas.

Frederick y Roger hablaban callados, con la mirada. Las caras de nada solo indicaban una incógnita en sus mentes, un enigma que dejaba marca visible, evidente.

¿Es esto a lo que se refería la maestra?

¿Eso atroz que sucedería?

¿Pudo haberlo cambiado?

¿Por qué no lo hizo? — Se preguntaban, con espuma queriendo salir por sus bocas y vapor por aquellos ojos, apretando los dientes tan fuertemente capaces de cortar acero.

Se acercaban los últimos días de ese otoño tan apagado y gris, triste como la fogata solitaria que vivía dentro de Ludwig, apagándose, dejando solo recuerdos, _cenizas_.

Tocaron los últimos tres días y decidieron poner en marcha el plan al día siguiente, el ante-último… para asegurar el último por si fallaban.

Si hubiesen conocido el concepto de rezar les aseguro que lo hubiesen hecho sin cesar, sus pobres mentes estaban tan agobiadas que recurrirían a lo más descabellado y supersticioso hasta para ellas mismas.

Con ese gallo de malos augurios despertaron todos en sus casas, y corrieron a tomar el bus, que una vez fue tan romántico, con esa rutina tan hermosa.

Corrieron por el sendero, que una vez les causó tanta duda, ese primer día… una rutina que se empezaba a dibujar con lápiz y se repasaba cada vez más con un bolígrafo negro, hasta parecerse a carbón. De un día para el otro, la pizarra en blanco, el carbón fuera, y los lápices rotos para jamás empezar de nuevo, hasta hoy.

Les tomó horas dibujar el circulo y despejar toda la sala.

Les tomó horas la discusión que tuvieron. George, Roger y Lush, no sabían lo que podría pasar (Lush opinó al respecto aunque no fuese a afectarle directamente).

Frederick dudó por el principio, pero Ludwig y Hayden un día cualquiera hablaron con él, y le convencieron de que era el último recurso.

Vueltas y vueltas, terminaron todos parados en sus respectivos lugares del círculo de transmutación — Si, mucho dependía de donde se parece cada uno.

Dejaron un gran, gran bol con los ingredientes. Sal, ocho kilos. Cal, doce kilos. Sílice, dos kilos. Francio, Litio, y demás metales. Metales alcalinos y metaloides. Metales pobres y metales reactivos.

Depositaron el bol en el centro del milimétrico círculo.

Muchachos… aquí se define todo… crucen los dedos… — Dijo George apoyando sus manos de uno de los extremos.

Ya déjate de mariconadas — Su hermano cortó con el drama apoyando las suyas en el otro extremo.

Nos estamos olvidando de algo importantísimo, — Dijo Hayden — la marca de sangre delante de cada uno.

"¿Por qué mejor no te hubieras callado?" Quiso gritarle Roger.

Lush, trae un cuchillo… — Ordenó Sarah.

Trajo el cuchillo en silencio, se lo dio a Sarah y continuó recostado en una columna de madera que sostenía las escaleras.

Ese sonido inconfundible de abrirse una cortada en el dedo, la sangre cayendo y pintando escarlata todo a su paso.

Los ocho abrieron heridas en sus dedos y pintaron con su sangre justo delante de donde se paraban, en el piso.

Roger y Carl, uno en cada lado del círculo apoyaron fuertemente sus dos manos bien abiertas en los extremos y, ahí estaba, la famosísima transmutación humana.

Del círculo salieron anomalías eléctricas color rojo, y de las ligeras marcas brotaron millones de manecillas negras, que tomaron a todos los que estaban dentro del círculo.

Nadie alcanzó a salir, solo Lush fuera.

Esas sombras vivientes apresaron y no dejaban moverse a nadie. Carl las quiso forzar, como queriendo escaparse.

Las manecillas empezaron como a desarmar, fraccionar a Carl y George, pronto desaparecieron dejando solo gritos desgarradores.

Lo mismo pasó esta vez con Sarah. Lush solo la miró esos instantes, frío, duro, como aceptando la situación.

Ludwig era el único que gritaba de dolor por sus amigos, los demás permanecían como tiesos, inmóviles, como esperando no ser el próximo.

El rojo empezó a cesar, las manecillas parecían haber tomado lo que querían, hasta que...

Tomaron del pié a Roger, hasta la rodilla llegaron las manecillas, se llevaron su pierna derecha.

¡No, no, no, mierda, no! — Gritaba y gritaba desconsolado Ludwig con lágrimas retorciéndose en sus mejillas.

Ya cállate Ludwig, estabas advertido. — Dijo Lush, con total frialdad, justo después fue y buscó una toalla para hacer tratar de contener el sangrado de Roger, que se sumaba al club de los gritos.

Frederick se quedó allí parado, mirando donde estaba Carl.

Hayden quedó en el piso, tendida, como sin creer lo que pasaba, completamente aturdida, en trance.

Christine lagrimeaba sentada en el piso, preguntándose eventualmente "¿Por qué?" y "¿Qué hicimos mal?".

Frederick camino con la cabeza gacha hasta donde Roger y ayudó a Lush a levantarlo hasta la cama de la sala siguiente, ahí se quedó con él, escuchando sus lamentos, que iban cesando de a poco.

Hayden vuelve del trance como cual carente de aire vuelve a la superficie, en busca de aire, rompiendo la barrera del agua contra la realidad.

Miró a su alrededor sin entender que pasaba, vio a Christine como desolada, con sus lágrimas repetidas, y le preguntó que estaba pasando.

Chris le alcanzó a decir lo que paso apenas, ni se molestó a preguntarle cómo es que ella no lo sabía.

Estuve en un lugar raro, era absolutamente blanco, con una puerta detrás de mí, trate de tocarla, pero esta empezó a desvanecerse, partirse en pedazos más bien — Dijo Hayden — Luego todo se oscureció… y desperté aquí. Lo último que recuerdo es cuando empezaron a transmutar…

Hayden lanzó una risa extraña, como de ironía. No lloró por sus amigos, no. Solo se levantó y se disculpó mirando hacia el bol de ingredientes vacíos "Lo siento… perdón" dijo, y marchó hacia afuera, donde se sentó junto a Frederick, que también había salido.

Nadie decía una palabra, ni siquiera los padres de los chicos, que frente a Lush y Ludwig agachaban la cabeza al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

¿Que entren al ejército o mueran así, qué diferencia hay? — Eso dijo la madre George y Carl, que habría perdido a su esposo por las batallas libradas en las fronteras Braddok-Lancaster.

"Ese muro se pagó con vidas" también dijo.

Más bien muertes debió decir — Pensó Ludwig.

La muerte era tan normal en Croix que ninguno atacó a los dos jóvenes que ninguna mala intención tenían, y menos en casos como el de Sarah, no había quien llorase por ella más que sus amigos y hermano.

El día terminó con la llegada de Ludwig y Lush de nuevo a ver a Roger, que permanecía dormido en su cama, rodeado por Chris, Hayden y Frederick, que no se habían movido de ahí.

Se quedaron no para más que escuchar los lamentos de la madre de Roger, el mismo año perdió a su marido y tenía en ese estado a su hijo.

No quiero saber más de esto — Escupió Roger entre sueños, despertando de a poco — ya tuve demasiado, conseguiré un automail y trabajaré en la granja, aquí, sin alquimia.

Me parece perfecto — Respondió Frederick — yo entraré en el ejército y ahí me quedare, veré que sucede, mañana a primeras horas zarpo hacia Kuyuse.

Lindo nombre el de tu pueblo — Rió Hayden — yo al parecer no puedo usar la alquimia, es raro.

¿Qué? — Preguntó sorprendido Ludwig recién llegado.

Con Chris ya investigamos, el circulo todo el tiempo estuvo mal, solo el de una posición perdería la capacidad de transmutar, en este caso… yo…

¡¿Tu no habrás hecho consciente eso no?! — Grito lleno de furia Ludwig.

¡Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso! — Le gritó Frederick y Christine, defendiéndola.

Largó un suspiro profundo Ludwig y se calmó, notó que Lush lo tomó por el hombro.

Perdón… estoy, estoy muy nervioso, toda esta situación me tiene idiota, mañana estaré… — Decía Ludwig cuando se detuvo por unos segundos.

Mañana… mañana… — Silencio de pocos segundos de Ludwig — Mañana debemos ir a central, es nuestro día también… ¿Chris… tú?

Sí, iré. — Interrumpió a su amigo.

Frederick quedó ahí, sentado al costado de la cama, viéndoles a todos. Asumiendo que iría al ejército, sin oponer resistencia.

Lush había perdido el rumbo, no sabía qué hacer en adelante.

Hayden decidió aprender a fabricar un automail, solo uno, para Roger. — Bueno, con ayudar a hacer uno le bastaba.

Roger ya habría planteado que haría.

Christine no tenía opción, era ir a central o ir a central.

Ludwig no tenía aire, no hablaba, no comía, no vivió esa noche. Solo pensar en formar parte de ese nido de ratas le daba asco, y enfrentarse a su única familia. Solo le quedaba evitar pensar, o moriría de culpa, moriría sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Se trazó una línea naranja apenas, los pájaros inocentes cantaban alegres en tan triste día. Ni la lluvia acompañaba el lamento, como burlándose y subrayando la soledad. Ni una triste gota de rocío para camuflar las lágrimas de todos esa mañana. Ni una pisca de solidaridad, ni un chiquillo que te recordase la belleza de la vida con sus ojos jóvenes, llenos de futuro.

Ante el fuego ceder era la mejor opción, escapar de la realidad.

Y allí van, por distintos caminos. Lo inseparable separado. El soldado sin su rifle, el jinete sin su caballo. Ludwig por un lado, Frederick por el otro.

Adiós dijo con él con una mirada, adiós dijo él con una lágrima.

Adiós.

* * *

 **Espero disfruten del capítulo. Espero no se hayan encariñado con alguno de los chicos ... desaparecidos.**

 **¿¡Pero que es la alquimia sin transmutación humana!?**

 **Gracias, gracias y mil gracias a los lectores. ¡Espero me recomienden si es que realmente les gusta!**

 **Reviews ayudan a mi crecimiento. Y podrían repercutir en mi escritura de otros o este mismo fic.**

 **¡Adios y buena lectura!**


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**¡Update! Hoy les voy a traer un vuelco a lo que ya conocen... esta contara una pequeña historietilla de unos personajes nuevos ¿Protagonicos? Quien sabe.  
**

* * *

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE: Voy a deponer la escritura de este fic por un tiempo (no se preocupen, no un largo tiempo) ya que acepté el desafio que me propuso una amiga (Merliv. Anteriormente** ** **Hiyori** Nishiyama). Son más o menos 15 one-shots de 3 fandoms distintos y con motivos varios que debo hacer. Así que veran por aquí unos cuantos one-shots variados de su servidor. (PD: Si te gusta esta escritora, pues, tambien tiene que escribir 15 fics ella).**

 **¡Gracias por elegir este fic!**

* * *

 **Tengo que expresar mi gratitud a la página "FA: Fickers Anónimos" por aceptarme como Administrador. ¡Visitar la página en Facebook para más información! (Me pueden encontrar en facebook como "Frederich")  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Lease capítulos anteriores. No hay aparición de personajes originales en este capítulo.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: "Cuentos de ruta" - 669 palabras.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Cuentos de ruta

¿Ya recorrimos todo Stygriwh? — Preguntó ella, con el viento pegándole en el pelo negro hasta la poco más de la nuca, y ese mechón rojizo pasando desapercibido.

Creo que sí ¿No estabas marcando con una equis cada localidad? — Le dijo él, con el pelo intacto bajo el gorro.

Lo había olvidado, tengo el mapa aquí — Abrió el mapa arrugado que habría sacado de la mochila que tenía colgando en la cintura.

Si — Dijo ella — ya pasamos por todo Stygriwh.

¿Y si cambiamos de lugar? Este ya me aburre, la comida que saqueamos siempre sabe a lo mismo, la ropa es muy abrigada para el ambiente, casi irónico.

¿Qué destino propones Nathan? — Preguntó ella.

¿Central te gusta?

Me da igual.

Vamos en cuanto se ponga el sol, de noche es más seguro que no hayan controles fronterizos, podrían atraparnos, escuché que ahora castigan el uso de la alquimia.

¿Cómo sabrán que usamos alquimia?

Los anillos de metal son caros, solo un alquimista los usaría.

Sácatelos, yo no los necesito, ya sabes. — Propuso ella.

Scarlet, no me hagas repetírtelo.

Como quieras, iremos de noche entonces.

Bajo la luna húmeda esa noche, Nathan y Scarlet, cambiaron su rumbo hacia la primer localidad de Central donde puedan comprar un mapa y empezar de nuevo, de nuevo con esa rutina de dormir donde más cómodos y ocultos puedan estar. Se dedican a vagar por ahí, sin nada que hacer más que sobrevivir, asaltando puestitos comerciales de los que se proveen de alimentos y a veces vestimenta. No son malas personas, solo viven a su manera, y no perjudican a nadie más a quienes le "piden prestado" la mercadería. Siempre que asaltan a algún desafortunado se funden entre las sombras misteriosamente, y nadie los ve. Siempre visten de negro, suelen estar a las afueras de los pueblos que recorren, nunca pasan uno o dos días en el mismo pueblo, y tampoco vuelven a ese. De día es imposible verlos si no es recorriendo los bosques, cercando las cascadas de por ahí o arriba de algún tejado.

Nathan es el mayor, es alto, de pelo oscuro y mirada fría, sin dudas tiene un gran sentido del humor. Es casi un excéntrico.

Scarlet es joven, muy joven, de rostro limpio, de actitud cerrada y algo olvidadiza y torpe de manos, nada dura más de un minuto en sus manos sin caerse. Tiene alrededor de dieciséis años, Nathan le llevará entre cuatro y seis años.

Nunca se contaron sus historias, jamás se mencionaron dónde y cómo vivían antes. No les importaba el pasado o el futuro. Nada más lo que vivían al instante.

A él no le interesa ella, y ella no le importa él, y ambos están conscientes de ello, por eso se llevan tan bien. Comparten su odio a lo normal.

Nathan encontró a Scarlet corriendo de un comerciante enojado, le habría robado una hogaza de pan. El salvó a Scarlet y la acogió, ahora son como hermanos.

Son conscientes de su peso legal, son buscados en todo Stygriwh. Central y Neirstone están al tanto de ello. Pero no son más que criminales de menor grado, así que no están en plena búsqueda, solo siguen sus movimientos de a poco, y más mal que bien. Son tan escurridizos que no ayudan a la búsqueda.

Tras días de caminata entre el bosque solo con una brújula de latón como orientación, llegan a Poxe, un pueblito de Central, donde pronto se asientan por una semana, para descansar de la larga caminata.

Estos jóvenes, pero capaces muchachos pronto estarán en marcha en busca de algo, ellos no saben que, solo buscan un pasatiempo. No solo se han dedicado a robar, han ayudado a una mujer a encontrar a su hijo perdido en el bosque. Apagaron el incendio de una granja. Y todo nada más que para hacerlo, no por la gente, no por ellos, solo por hacerlo.

Ya estarán en busca de nuevas aventuras, trazaran rutas y recorrerán todo Central en busca de _algo_.

* * *

 **Bueno, con esto cerramos el "Tomo 1" y todo esto que yo llamé "adolescencia introductiva". Espero sean pacientes y disfruten los one-shots que pronto estaré subiendo.  
**

 **Si, ya se que fue bien cortito, pero bueno, es una ventana que abrí a la flexibilidad de la historia... como buen fic de FMA que debe ser, tener varios espacios donde desarrollarse. Tengo pensado updatear la historia de estos dos muchachos cada cuatro capítulos. O sea, el cuatro, el ocho, el doce, y así (Es una posibilidad, ni siquiera se cuantos capítulos le voy a dar a esta historia).**

* * *

 **¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer!**

 **Suerte y buena lectura.  
**

 **¡Adios!**


	6. Capítulo cinco

**¡De las profundidades del abismo he regresado para actualizar!  
**

 **Buenas, espero no les haya hecho esperar demasiado, pero es que había entrado en un bloqueo intenso en este capítulo, luego empecé a escribir algunos one-shots y finalmente terminé por nunca escribir esto, más que de a poco.**

 **Espero este capítulo pueda compensar un poco este tiempo que les he hecho esperar. Disfrutenlo.**

 **En este capítulo veremos desenvolverse la trama principal despues de tanta introducción. Segundo tomo, aquí empieza.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Veanse capítulos anteriores. No hay participación de personajes no OC en este capítulo.**

* * *

 **"Lista general" - 2795 palabras.**

* * *

Tomo 2 

Capítulo 5 

Lista general

—¡Misa Franz!  
—¡Presente!  
—¡Ava Minade!  
—¡Presente!  
—¡Ethan Stranlindsey!  
—¡Presente!  
—Apellido raro tienes chaval — Dijo el sargento Mülphin de central dirigiéndose a uno de sus conscriptos.  
—¡Lo siento sargento!  
—No se disculpe soldado ¡Póngase firme! — Le gritó.  
—Ah, estos debiluchos son el futuro de central ¿¡Se creen el maldito futuro de este lugar!? — Gritaba y gritaba el sargento — ¡Ustedes no saben nada!  
—¿Y tú? Chiquillo inútil… ¿Cómo te llamas? — Dijo pisando las baldosas resquebrajadas de gritos, generaciones y generaciones, y más gritos. Frente al pelotón que respiraba del odio incomprensible del sargento a sus inferiores en rango.  
—Ludwig Hudson señor.  
—¿Tú eres otro de esos alquimistas de cuarta? — Le escupió frente al rostro.  
—Sí señor.  
—Sácate eso de la cabeza, tú no eres un alquimista. ¡Eres un soldado como todos los demás! — Le siguió gritando en su cara.  
—Claro señor, como diga. Ludwig volaba de rabia, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Estallaría a cualquier instante, no soportaba que lo tratasen así, ya no.  
No podía creer que lo dejaran en una división donde él era el único que sabía de alquimia, ya que desestimaron sus habilidades, al contrario de Christine que estaba en la "Ración cuarta, sub ración primera de alquimistas del ejército real de Lancaster".  
Le bastó perderse en la luna, mirándola y comprendiendo que no era el único solo, mientras respetaba ese silencio interrumpido por sus propios bostezos que acentuaban el aspecto triste de una noche de guardia, que le era encomendada a él más que a nadie por el particular desprecio del sargento Mülphin para con él.  
Por suerte, supo hacerse amigo de las luciérnagas, las estrellas y el plano nocturno en su totalidad. Lo consumía y lo volvía parte de su ser. Todo para no caer en el desquicio total de pensar en que la vida le jugaba su mejor carta en primera mano: la injusticia.  
Desde las nueve y media, al salir del comedor, cuatro veces por semana — que sería la semana entera si no estaría reglamentado un día de reposo tras una guardia nocturna — a cortesía del sargento, Ludwig iba a charlar con la luna, de sus amigos, de su antigua familia, de su hoguera… Así hasta las seis de la mañana, donde podía dormir hasta las nueve y evitar limpiar la cocina y emprender los ejercicios de rutina antes de entrar a clases a la hora donde debería despertar. Él no dormía, se quedaba despierto, solía prender una pequeña fogata detrás de los baños del Jardín Mayor donde nadie solía ir salvo el Comandante Cyiz que incondicionalmente pasaba por ahí al caer el sol, ahí se quedaba él hasta que las cornetas de comienzo de turno que daban a avisar que todos abandonen los ejercicios, se duchen y se vistan para entrar a clases.  
Cada noche se preguntaba, que tenía Chris que no él. "¿Por qué?" "¿Quién decide eso?", y además de eso, se la pasaba reviviendo cuentos viejos, los dibujaba en el papel de su alma, y jamás borraba, por más desalineado que salga lo plasmado.  
Alguna que otra vez salvó un examen gracias a sus turnos nocturnos, se concentraba en el silencio que había en la nítida oscuridad de la noche, que luchaba contra la fogata, pálida y débil en aquel frío constante de las madrugadas Lancasenas.  
Ludwig disfrutaba de la soledad, de los claros, del rocío, y por sobre todo, de sus memorias agridulces, que ya quedaron selladas en algún papel sin filo ni color, escondido en algún cajón, bajo llave, en algún hogar abandonado de Croix. Empezó a agradecer al sargento mentalmente cada vez que lo veía, y no podía evitar soltar una sonrisa mal disimulada, que a veces hasta le era devuelta por el sargento para su sorpresa.  
Un día en que el sol no pudo romper el manto de nubes grises Ludwig decidió caminar por el playón central, donde se encontraba la bandera, a poco de haber abandonado la sala de clases para tomar un breve descanso antes de los ejercicios de la tarde.  
Pensaba en si más tarde jugaría naipes con otros iniciados — con quienes se reunía para no más que eso — o tal vez pintaría algo con esas pinturas baratas que recibía de parte del departamento de fomento creativo a penas instalado en el colegio. ¿Y si se pasaba la tarde en el estanque de la plaza? A los patos les gustaba salir cuando estaba húmedo y lluvioso, y el aprovechaba, esas aves le traían mucha paz, a pesar de escupir algunos ruidos molestos de vez en cuando y llenarle de plumas los zapatos. También podría ordenar un poco su habitación, y al fin tener el valor de decirle a su compañero con quien la compartía que era un idiota, que podría fijarse un poco donde pisaba, y donde tiraba su ropa. ¡Uh, la ropa! Debería lavarla, una lástima el clima, seguía sin decidirse, caminaba por el playón de varios metros y sin darse cuenta se topó con un pequeño grupo de compañeros de clase, que solía ver por no mucho tiempo cada mañana. Incluso creyó verlos algunas veces espiándolo cuando hacía su turno nocturno, a excepción de dos de ellos, más altos que dejaban impresión de ser mayores, no los había visto antes.  
—¡Ey! ¿Ludwig cierto? ¿Cómo estás? Soy Ava, Ava Minade. — Se presentó una dama, de rostro limpio, piel blanca, blanquísima, pelo no muy largo, oscuro, casi sin brillo, anteojos y de actitud risueña a primera vista.  
—Hola… Sí, me llamo Ludwig, los había visto antes en las clases — Le respondió casi inmediatamente, y automáticamente se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro casi involuntariamente, como no hacía desde hace tiempo — un placer.  
Quiso marcharse rápidamente, pero no pudo:  
—Yo soy Derek Herald — Lanzó rápidamente, le estrechó la mano y soltó una risa tan forzada como el saludo de Ludwig, que por más que quería adoptar una postura al estilo Frederick, mostró su cara real, y rió un poco — Estoy en segundo año, junto con él, Mathew.  
Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a otro tipo, igual de alto que él, pero de cabellos castaños claros, no oscuros como los suyos, siguió tomando la mano de Ludwig mientras lo hacía.  
—Buenas, soy Mathew, Mathew Teherwitz. Puedes llamarme Matt si quieres.  
—Un placer — Dijo Ludwig — un gusto haberlos conocido…  
—¡Somos varios! Yo soy Ethan, ya me conocerás seguramente — soltó el único varón que no se había presentado aún, de pelo castaño algo rojizo, como una hoja de otoño — ella es Vera — señaló a una chica sentada, de rasgos sutiles, delgada y pelo por los hombros, color rojo fuego — y aquella es Misa — señaló a quien estaba al lado de la anterior, una muchacha rubia de pelo largo, ojos marrones, cristalinos, y mirada congelada — seguro ya sabes de nosotros lo mismo que nosotros sabemos de ti...  
—Cierto… ¿A qué se debe todo, quieren que les ayude con algo? — Desconcierto de Ludwig —Bueno, nos gustaría saber si… bueno, quisieras pasar algo de tiempo con nosotros de vez en cuando —A penas decía Ethan, que ya daba a notar un carácter pasivo y silencioso — ¿Quieres? — Tartamudeó.  
Ludwig guardó silencio.  
—Claro… — Dijo confundido — ¿Por qué no?  
"¿Qué tanto puede cambiar en mi vida?"  
Los días pasaban rápido, Ludwig comenzó a dejar de pensar tanto en que iba a hacer y qué no, comenzó una nueva rutina, que alivio, al fin una rutina. Compartía pupitre con Ethan — antes iba solo, ambos de hecho — y se la pasaban hablando entre dientes de lo que se les ocurriera. Solicitó un cambio de habitación, que le fue negado, pero aun así se las arregló para poder cambiarse, su compañero de cuarto no la pasó bien. Todas las tardes al aparecer la esfera naranja que se posaba entre el alambrado de alrededor y el tejado del vórtice que dirigía al jardín de cerezos, él y los demás se sentaban bajo alguno de los pilares que rodeaba a la bandera a unos cuantos metros. Los días pasaban más rápido, las noches de guardia ya no estaban en soledad, él y la luna se sentían acompañados, sus nuevos amigos lo acompañan al menos algunas horas, Matt llevaba una guitarra y, aunque no siempre la usara, se volvía un ícono de sus reuniones, que adoptaban como punto de encuentro una costumbre compartida por Ludwig, la fogata.  
Jamás mencionó su pasado, más que a Ethan, con quién se relacionaba más que con los demás. Ethan evitaba dar mucho detalle de su vida, era un tipo muy inseguro.  
Días, semanas, meses. Los exámenes de química seguían siendo cosa fácil para Ludwig, ayudaba a los demás con esa materia, y a su vez recibía ayuda. Derek y Mathew eran de gran ayuda, al estar en segundo año ya sabían mucho de lo que se tenía preparado para los iniciados. El tiempo pasaba, y cada vez que veía a Ava sonreía recordando aquel primer contacto.  
El tiempo volaba, y ninguna nube parecía interponerse en su horizonte, salvo ese día donde una tormenta arribó y los de último año comenzaron con su famosa "Lista general".  
Tocó la campana de mitad de año, y fue ahí donde cada semana los de último año elegían tres iniciados al azar y los sometían a las "pruebas de iniciación".  
Semanas pasaban, y en el pórtico central de los cursos aparecía una lista nueva, con tres nuevos nombres. El de Ludwig no habría aparecido hasta la novena semana, y desconcertado como vivía su día a día, fue que se plantó ante los de último año.  
—Bienvenido, rata. —Dijo uno de los alumnos del último año.  
—No soy una rata, soy un humano. —Respondió Ludwig con algún que otro nervio de más dando vueltas por ahí.  
—Claro que sí ¿Acaso no te ves a ti mismo, aquí, solo y a merced de lo que queramos hacerte? — Soltó de sus labios uno de ellos y todos los que lo rodeaban se acercaron sofocando a Ludwig.  
Ludwig vio el movimiento brusco de todos y trato de escabullirse por entre los pies, pero se encontró con golpes, patadas, escupitajos, dolor, insolencia.  
Todos lo golpeaban, lo desojaron de casi toda su ropa, lo ataron al mástil junto a los otros dos que habían figurado en la lista y ahí se quedó hasta que un oficial de rango fue informado.  
—Bienvenido hijo, espero estés disfrutando del sol, a mí a veces también se me da por tomar sol… —Dijo Mülphin y desató a Ludwig, seguidamente de a los otros dos desafortunados.  
—Gracias por la bienvenida, pero se te adelantaron — Alcanzó a decir Ludwig, escupiendo algo de sangre y muchos, muchísimos insultos, bronca contenida. Estaba deseoso de ver arder a todos esos que le hicieron pasar tal vergüenza, perdió totalmente su dignidad. No soportaría ver sufrir eso a sus nuevos amigos, menos a Ethan, que era un ser tan sensible. Ver arder esos cuerpos ¡Oh que placer! Que se incorporaran a su fogata, y charlar con sus restos todas las noches, los días, las mañanas antes de entrar a los cursos. Y sentirse un héroe, y a la vez feliz, por la compañía de unos tipos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que molestar y agredir a los iniciados.  
El grupo de amigos se reunió, Derek y Matt consolaron y explicaron a Ludwig sobre la "iniciación" y la "lista general".  
—Mira… no vayas a tomártelo personal, para nada. Esto de la lista general y esas estupideces nació hace muchísimo. ¿Ves a esos que están al mando? Todos ellos lo pasaron, es una costumbre, retrógrada, ya lo sé, pero estará en nosotros dejarla de lado. —Decía ante los oídos expectantes de todos, a excepción de aquella con ojos jocosos, de Ava, que se había ausentado.  
—No entiendo cómo pueden tolerar eso, voy a vengarme —Juró Ludwig, con un tono seco y despreocupado, viendo hacia abajo, entre las brasas que se habían escapado de la fogata.  
Después de unos segundos de silencio y de pensamientos perdidos, notó la ausencia de Ava, y preguntó:  
—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde está Ava?  
—Está cubriendo su guardia nocturna, hoy le toca a ella. —Aseguró Misa.  
—Oh… tal vez vaya a saludarla…  
—Pues ve ya, debemos irnos a nuestros cuartos o nos van a castigar —Dijo Matt.  
—Yo iré contigo —Acompañó Vera.  
—"¡No!" —Nació un grito en el interior de Ludwig.  
—Claro ¿Por qué no?  
Fueron caminando al compás del viento, ese que luchaba por apagar la fogata y no podía, una fogata que se encontraba sola y, de la cual Vera y Ludwig se alejaban.  
—Sé que querías ir solo. —Lanzó la pelirroja.  
—No sé de qué hablas —Respondió riendo Ludwig, algo apresurado y nervioso.  
—No te preocupes, solo me ofrecí a acompañarte para que no quedase todo tan evidente.  
—Sigo sin entender.  
—Por favor, no te hagas el idiota, no eres un idiota.  
—Está bien —Suspiró Ludwig— Si quería estar a solas con ella… pero… si quieres puedes venir igual.  
—No —Rió Vera— nada de eso, no podría ser tan aguafiestas, ve, yo tengo que irme a dormir.  
Pronunció sus últimas palabras y corrió hacia dentro del establecimiento donde estaban los dormitorios femeninos. "Adiós" alcanzó a decir por lo bajo. "Gracias" pensó él. "De nada" pensó ella.  
Cuando llegó al puesto de guardia que les correspondía a los iniciados, ahí estaba ella, frente a una hoguera que ella había encendido, que no lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese conocido a Ludwig. Se la veía radiante ante el fuego, su pelo flameaba y tintineaba con las llamas de fondo.  
Él se acercó en silencio, al estar suficientemente cerca llamó su atención:  
—Hola...  
—Vaya, hola —Se sobresaltó ella— ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
—No estabas en la fogata y supuse que estabas acá. —Quiso salir una sonrisa por la mentirilla pero la contuvo.  
—¿A si? ¿Nadie te lo dijo? —Lo vio con una mueca de gracia, esperando que Ludwig se ría.  
—Bueno, está bien, puede que me lo dijeran, pero no viene al caso —No se pudo contener y la risa salió.  
—Te llegué a conocer bien en este medio año —Sentenció ella.  
—No soy una persona complicada, es normal —Dijo él.  
—¿Y tú? ¿Me conociste a mí? — Preguntó ella —No lo creo… puede que a eso haya venido ahora…  
Una sonrisa invadió en la cara de la joven y el sol empezó a acechar luego de una larga jornada a la luz del fogón y la luna.  
Ludwig habrá estado algunas horas perdido allí, pero logró volver a su habitación, donde Ethan dormía placenteramente y donde finalmente se acostó y durmió unas pocas horas.  
Ludwig fue feliz ese día. Esa semana. Ese mes. Hubiese sido todo el año, si no hubiera llegado la semana en que la "Lista" llamó a Ethan Stranlindsey. Ludwig se sulfuró, hirvió, llegó a su tope. Jamás iba a perdonar que lastimen a Ethan, jamás. Tomó la hoja con los tres nombres y la apretó fuertemente, apoyó su cabeza contra el pórtico y soltó algunas lágrimas productos de la ira.  
Ethan iba caminando por el playón central para llegar a almorzar con todo el grupo en el comedor, y ahí lo interceptaron, tres tipos del último año, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta la entrada del jardín de los cerezos, donde se encontraron con un oficial de alto rango acompañado por dos sujetos de traje y corbata, con el símbolo del Parlamento grabado en los trajes.  
—¿Se puede saber que hacen? —Preguntó el oficial.  
—Solo íbamos a jugar a la iniciación con nuestro compañero —Rió uno de ellos.  
—Dejen a ese muchacho señores, dense vuelta y quiero verlos en el hangar dos, limpiando como tiene que ser.  
Soltaron a Ethan y se fueron despotricando, no entendían que había pasado que oficial les había ordenado eso, jamás habían intercedido antes en un ritual de "Lista general", era ilógico, ese mismo oficial lo había incentivado antes. ¿Esos tipos del parlamento, los de traje, tendrían algo que ver?  
Ethan agradeció al oficial, hizo un saludo formal y corrió hacia el comedor.  
En el camino se topó con Ludwig.  
—¡Cancelaran la lista, cancelaran la lista! — Dijo lagrimeando Ethan y se abalanzó sobre Ludwig, este abrió sus brazos y dejó caer la bandeja de comida que tenía, lo abrazó.  
Los sospechosos tipos del maletín desaparecieron en la entrada del directorio. Por supuesto, Ethan comentó todo a sus amigos.  
Celebraron esa noche como nunca ninguno habría celebrado, no más tortura, no más Lista general. Pero ahora, todos tenían en mente ¿Qué podrían ser los tipos de las maletas? ¿Eran parlamentarios? ¿Tenían relación acaso con el "no más lista general"?  
Justo al día siguiente, una conferencia en el salón de usos múltiples se desató, y fue ahí que volvieron a ver a esos tipos extraños, altos, parecidos entre sí, con anteojos empañados y vista siniestra.

* * *

 **Terminamos en un "continuará", pareciera que sigue y que es una forma un poco extraña de cerrar un capítulo, pero ya entenderan en el sexto capítulo.**

 **¿Quieren un adelanto? El sexto tratará de Frederick y un poco de Christine (Y también de Ludwig).**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, se agradecen Reviews, siempre ayudan.**

 **¡Suerte y tratare de ser breve en publicar el sexto capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo seis

**Yo de nuevo, despues de algo de tres meses sin subir nada, jeje.  
**

 **Distante 6, nada más y nada menos.**

 **LES RECOMIENDO SERIAMENTE LEER LA INTRODUCCIÓN DE NUEVO PARA AYUDAR A ENTENDER LA HISTORIA, será necesario para leer entre lineas.**

* * *

 **Es un capítulo, así como el anterior y como será el proximo, algo introductorio a la trama principal, con unos pseudo-cliffhanger sobre estos tipos de traje que, como verán más adelante, apareceran en este capítulo.**

* * *

 **La espera valdrá la pena, es uno de los capítulos que más me gusto.**

 **DISCLAIMER: En capítulos anteriores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: "Herencia" - 1856 palabras.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Herencia

Le iba como pisando los talones, el frio era molesto, le entorpecía el andar y se envolvía al uniforme que, ante un mínimo signo de desprolijidad ya sería motivo de llamarle la atención, él piensa.

Subía las escalinatas adentrándose al inmenso cuartel central donde se situaba también la única escuela del cuerpo de alquimistas de Braddok, ahí, en el corazón nevado, oculto por los pinos que rellenaban los espacios que la nieve no podía.

El color caqui del cobertor en aquel sujeto le molestaba, pero debía acercársele quiera o no. La ventisca golpeaba fuerte, pero no en él, que dejó de subir escalones para encontrarse con un gran portón de acero y un fantasma caqui cuidando de él.

Al sujeto le bastó con verle la cara para saber que era un Loudwire, sin dudas su rostro estoico y soberbio, su mirada fría, sus metros ochenta y tantos e incluso su aire a realeza, formaban a un Loudwire. Todo esto le ayudo a saber al instante que se trataba de Frederick Ander Loudwire, pero aun así mantuvo el protocolo y le preguntó su número de identificación.

—Cuarenta y siete. —Dijo Fred, y el gran portal se abrió en sus narices, el hombre del cobertor lo dejó pasar tras calmar una duda que nunca tuvo.

—"¿Era necesario ese color tan horrendo para el cobertor?" —Dijo para sus adentros y atravesó el inmenso portón de acero, este se cerró a sus espaldas; lo esperaba un transporte, que lo llevó desde el mando central, que se hallaba justo tras el portal, hasta la escuela, que estaba a más de un kilómetro de aquel lugar.

Un predio de veinte kilómetros cuadrados cercado por muros, pinos, montañas y nieve, que dentro tenía una docena de edificios, torres, cabañas de campamento y un largo campo de entrenamiento; llevaba el nombre de Escuela Militar Marlene Arpolo, en nombre del célebre líder militar que condujo a Braddok en sus inicios y sembró la ideología del autoabastecimiento y la independencia al poder mayor, fue allí donde Frederick fue consignado y donde aprendería a usar la alquimia de manera que a Braddok le fuera útil.

El edificio más grande consistía en dormitorios, cien de ellos, bien separados, más de la mitad vacíos. Frederick buscó el número cuarenta y siete, y al encontrarlo —y dejar sus cosas— notó ser exactamente el último conscripto asignado, al acomodar su ropa y demás pertenecías abandonó su habitación dejando puesto el cerrojo.

Salió del edificio de dormitorios para encontrar el salón de conferencias no muy lejos, a unos veinte pasos. En la carta donde lo anuncian conscripto debía cumplir un día de llegada y un horario, donde en dicho salón se haría la ceremonia de ingreso.

Al llegar, todos los alumnos sentados, algunos pocos parados a los costados de las gradas, y en frente un escenario con un estrado donde de a poco se iban incorporando los directivos, puntualmente resaltaban, tras y a los lados del estrado, tres de ellos.

—Atención, tomen asiento todos. —Dijo una voz algo suave pero comprensible, era el sujeto detrás del estrado, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, vistiendo un traje y sombrero militar rojo, plagado de insignias. —Soy el General Arthur McDewitt, y estos a mi lado son la Coronel Lemy Thyssen —Una dama bastante joven, de mediana altura y cabello oscuro— y el Teniente Flane Giugast —Un tipo aún más joven, con un aspecto totalmente serio, alto y posesor de un cabello lacio, corto y anaranjado— nosotros somos los mayores en rango de este lugar y por ende los encargados. No voy a dar muchas vueltas sobre qué será de ustedes, solo seré objetivo. Estarán sometidos como mínimo a tres años aquí dentro, cursaran tres clases distintas, la inicial, la media y la avanzada. Solo habrá vacaciones al final del año y durarán veinte días. Solo pasarán a la siguiente clase cuando los profesores lo crean correcto. Y por último, determinaremos en que clase estarán mediante un examen escrito al finalizar esta charla.

Justo en ese punto se oyó una especie de asombro por parte de la mayoría de los jóvenes.

El General se despidió con algunas citas históricas, frases alentadoras e indicando que todos debían ir a los cursos, que allí se tomarían los exámenes.

Luz que no era rompía en los cristales de una sala con cuarenta pupitres llenos de almas heladas; chocaba y peleaba contra las ramas que la ventana cubrían, ventana de aquel salón de cuarenta pupitres los cuales apenas seis estaban poblados por esos que en la otra sala no pudieron entrar, esa sala contaminada de nervios y ansias. Frederick entró a ese curso.

—"Fallar y acertar suponen lo mismo aquí, me depara un futuro de angustia una u otra realidad" —Pensaba Fred y… ¿Se daba ánimos?

Los lápices estaban hechos de árboles que jamás vivieron y las hojas soltaban gritos agobiantes al ser tocados por el grafito. Los exámenes se posaban en las mezas formadas de algún material corrompido por el frío y la persistencia de otros jóvenes que dejaban sus firmas o dibujos tantas veces hasta dejar la madera libre de lectura comprensible, por los garabatos causados por la superposición de esas firmas y dibujos.

Frederick no pudo dejar de pensar en que todo eso no era tan distinto a Stygriwh. Aquellas costumbres vacías que dejaban ver los días bien distanciados; mejor que ningún otro encarnaban aquellos lares de tierras inhabitadas por la vida, reinaba la desolación, la tristeza, los cielos grises.

El lápiz dejó de fluir, finalmente la hoja del examen cedió, Fred lo entregó.

—Olvido poner su nombre. —Dijo el oficial sentado en el escritorio frente a los pupitres.

—De hecho está al reverso.

Río el oficial y le contestó: —Puede marcharse.

Ya fuera del edificio, la ventisca parecía haber crecido durante hacía el examen y el sol —Si es que existía en ese lugar— estaba pronto a caer cual copo de nieve, copos que rompían el cielo violentamente gracias a aquella ventisca.

Fred alcanzó a notar cerca del edificio de al lado un árbol muerto, cuyas ramas quebraban la ventisca en mil pedazos, estaba al costado del caminillo de piedras que guiaba de estructura en estructura a lo largo del predio. Junto a aquel agonizante árbol yacía un banco de madera, sentado en el banco un sujeto, de pelo corto y negro, con una bufanda azul tapándole la boca y un libro cerrado entre sus brazos cruzados —Por el frío probablemente.

Fred lo vio e imaginó que era otro conscripto, y sin darle mucha importancia fue a sentarse allí para quemar un poco el tiempo, no tenía nada que hacer hasta que entregasen los resultados del examen al día siguiente.

Mientras caminaba hacia el banco notaba los edificios de atrás, parecían como oficinas, de varios pisos y muchas ventanas, estaban en muy buen estado. Cuando llegó al pie del asiento notó que había un segundo árbol, aún vivo, dándole un poco de esperanzas y brillo al lugar.

Se sentó al extremo izquierdo y se tapó la cara con esa bufanda que —Él recordaba— había comprado el día anterior de camino al predio, un pueblo pequeño llamado Mapieaze —¿O era Mapiane?— donde el tren hizo una parada para comerciar justamente antes de llegar a destino final que estaba a unos cientos de kilómetros delante. Fue la última parada, y hasta allí se podía ver el sol, y al menos la brisa estaba tan rotundamente congelada.

—Hola. —Una palabra que despertó a Frederick de su sueño, estaba pensando tan perdidamente que hasta puede que se haya dormido unos instantes.

—Buenas. —Devolvió Frederick.

—¿Los viajes te tienen cansado? Vienes de lejos ¿No? —Preguntó el tipo sentado allí con una voz muy baja y lenta, hablaba muy por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que su voz se perdiera entre la ventisca.

—Sí, vine de muy lejos. —Respondió— ¿Y tú?

—Yo vengo de Mustaine ¿Tu nombre?

—Soy Frederick, Frederick Loudwire.

—Yo me llamo Andrew Pontl. ¿De dónde eres? —Insistía el joven hombre, que a pesar de preguntar no parecía tener interés alguno en lo que Fred decía, no tenía gesto alguno en lo poco que se le veía del rostro.

—Vengo de Stygriwh…

—Debí adivinarlo, es decir, eres un Loudwire. —Andrew dijo y dejó su rostro limpio al descubierto sacándose la bufanda y viendo hacía Frederick. Piel y labios muy pálidos, y ojos color cristal, azules a los bordes y se iban esclareciendo en un tono celeste-blanco sobre el centro.

—Veo que sabes de la historia de los Loudwire. —Respondió Fred.

—Es fácil saber sobre ellos, ustedes los pocos de sangre azul que quedan fueron noticia por unos cuantos años.

—Para nada sangre azul. —Rió muy forzosamente, preguntándose como una persona tan joven como parecía Andrew sabía tanto de lo sucedido con su familia hace ya tantos años.

—¿Me dirás que no te hace explotar de rabia pensar siquiera en la injusticia de Folkside? Ni siquiera pudiste vivir la realeza. —Andrew lo miraba, no a él, miraba más profundo, tenía la vista perdida en un punto imposible de señalar y donde solo aquellos cristales infernales podían romper.

Frederick solo calló…

—El silencio es una respuesta. —Lanzó Andrew.

—Depende de quién pregunte. —Frederick buscó defenderse.

—Yo la tomaré como una.

Frederick volvió a callar, notó que Andrew iba a decir algo pero simplemente calló al verse opacado por una campana que comenzó a sonar.

—Es la campana de reunión, al parecer harán el recorrido por el predio hoy. —Terminó por decir Andrew.

—Deberíamos ir.

Andrew se levantó y siguió el sendero caminando lentamente saludando a espaldas con su palma abierta.

—Hasta luego, tengo algo que hacer, nos veremos luego seguro.

—Hasta luego. —Devolvió Frederick.

Fred se levantó y camino hacia el salón de conferencias. Se fue pensando en Andrew: "¿Qué más sabrá?". En cuanto se dio cuenta ya estaba en el salón y era el último en llegar, otra vez.

Todos los jóvenes se habían subido a dos vehículos, él entró al de atrás.

Y así fue guiado a lo largo del predio durante lo que quedaba de la tarde, conoció los edificios, los campos de entrenamiento, las oficinas y explicaron un poco sobre la historia del instituto Marlene Arpolo. El recorrido duraba algo de una hora ya cuando parecía terminar, fue entonces que se abrió una compuerta metálica del suelo —Cubierta por nieve— frente a la entrada de los hangares y entraron al subsuelo, donde se encontraban las reservas de alimento y medicina, los talleres, los laboratorios y los campos de entrenamiento adaptados, para aprender a moverse y usar la alquimia fuera del clima de Braddok de manera óptima.

Al salir del subsuelo por otra compuerta frente al campo de entrenamiento ya estaba cayendo el espectral y desaparecido sol, y los vehículos los llevaron de nuevo al salón de conferencias. Donde habían unos tipos de traje, y los otros con el uniforme militar de Lancaster, eran guardias; estaban todos parados rodeando el estrado del escenario. En los uniformes y en los maletines que llevaban se podía ver el logo del parlamento.

—Señores y señoras —Decía el General— estos sujetos parecen tener algo que decirnos…

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí otro capítulo, ojalá les agrade.**

 **La buena noticia aquí es... que el capítulo siete ya está casi terminado, y voy a tratar de subirlo en unas semanas.**

 **¡Gracias por esperar y por leer!**

 **Cualquier critica, sugerencia, opinión etcetera los escucho en los reviews/mensajes privados.**

* * *

 **Hasta pronto, ahora me voy a seguir con mis trabajos de la escuela (?)**


End file.
